Vampire Angels and Veelas
by hugsandkitties
Summary: Harry is a vampire angel. Draco is his mate and a veela. What more is there to say? Follow the stages of their bonding ritual. First stage: Teasing. This should be fun. HPDM Warning: Wand on Wand. Sexual scenes later on. My first fanfic! Please read!
1. Inheritance

**A/N: This is my first ever story so please don't be too hard! I never wrote a fanfiction story before now so please tell me how it is and please tell me if there's anything I should change!**_  
_

_Chapter 1: Inheritance  
_

Harry Potter was never normal. What happened on his sixteenth birthday proved it.

Harry came to his inheritance during the early morning right after midnight.

Harry was lying in his bed, waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

_11:59, _soon, he, Harry Potter was going to turn sixteen!

_12:00, _no sooner had he clock numbers changed, he felt a searing pain in his back. He thought the pain was over until all his limbs burned and he had to do everything in his power to stay conscious. His teeth felt like they were being ripped from his gums… He wouldn't doubt that they were either. Exactly one hour later, the pain subsided and Harry fell into a troubling and painful sleep…

Harry woke in a room that was completely white. He felt scratchy and soon realized he was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts lying in a hospital bed. He reached for the bed table hoping to find his glasses, but then he realized he could see perfectly clear! He quickly touched along his nose and his eyes, it wasn't a trick! He didn't need glasses any longer!

Looking around the room, Harry discovered professor Dumbledore, Hermione, Sirius and Ron. They were all crowded around his bed watching him. He finally gathered the strength to talk.

"What happened?" His voice was different. More musical some how…

"Harry, it seems you have come upon your inheritance last night." Dumbledore informed him.

"Umm… what exactly _is_ my inheritance?"

"You are… put simply a 'Vampire angel' as they are called."

"Huh?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"You are a vampire with… well… angel wings."

Harry took a long moment to absorb this information, a _very _long moment.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time.

He was struck out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Don't you, oh I don't know, want to know _what_ a 'vampire angel' is?"

"Oh… Yeah. Hey! What is a vampire angel?" Harry asked worriedly. Did he have to start staying out of the sun?

Dumbledore sighed and sat down, everyone else followed his lead.

"Harry, a vampire angel is a vampire-"

Harry opened his mouth to comment, but Dumbledore raised a hand to let him continue. "_But_, they don't have very many vampire qualities. The only thing that actually indicates they are vampires, are the pale skin and sharp teeth."

_Well, that explains the pain in my teeth._ Harry thought bitterly. Subconsciously opening his mouth and touching his new fangs.

"The wings make you an 'angel'. They are really only there for one thing though…" At Harry's confused face he continued. "You see, the wings are sort of… sexual attractions… everyone, including you mate, will probably think they are very…" Dumbledore trailed off trying to find a word. Ron cut in having grown tired of waiting for Dumbledore.

"Everyone, including you mate will find them sexy."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, nicely put Ronald. Everyone will find them attractive. Your mate will think they are more attractive then everyone else will."

Harry thought this new found information through. Then he stopped. "Hold on, you're telling me… I have a mate?"

"Ah, that is another thing. Yes, you do have a mate, a person you will bond and spend the rest of your life with." He gave Harry a chance to process this new found information. "Your mate, as it seems, is Draco Malfoy." Harry's jaw dropped at this. Disbelief was written on his face.

"He is?" He was starring at Dumbledore waiting for him to say it was a joke.

"Yes, Harry, Mr. Malfoy is your mate."

Harry jumped up and cheered. "Yes! Oh my god! Draco sex god Malfoy is my mate!" He then proceeded to squeal like a school girl.

Dumbledore gave Hermione and Ron a quizzical look, but Sirius answered first.

"He has a crush on that Malfoy boy."

Dumbledore gave a look of understanding. Once Harry calmed down, he continued to tell him the rest of the information.

It turns out Harry is the submissive in the relationship, hence his new even cuter look, which Hermione said will turn even Snape to mush.

The mating ritual has different steps. The first step, the 'teasing step' as Ron liked to call it. Harry would have to 'tease' Draco, and make him want Harry, _a lot._

Dumbledore said that wouldn't be a problem, especially since veelas (turns out Draco is a veela) absolutely adore their mates, and only their mates. Also since Draco has a crush on Harry…

The second step of the mating ritual was simple; Harry is to give Draco a kiss when he is done his teasing, then Draco would proceed to 'woo' Harry. When Harry thinks Draco has 'wooed' him enough, he will drink his blood. This brings us to our next step; Harry drinking Draco's blood. This shows that Harry is ready for the next stage in the ritual; bonding, otherwise known as sex. Dumbledore said once Harry has drunk Draco's blood, that it must become a daily occurrence, drinking the blood of their mate is crucial in a vampire angel's survival. Dumbledore also slyly added with that damnable twinkle in his eye, that the drinking of blood is very sexual, so Harry should do that in his newly acquired private rooms that will be shared with Draco when the time comes. Harry blushed when he realized why he should do it in private… the bonding usually follows _very_ quickly after the blood drinking.

After he learned everything about his inheritance, he found the nearest mirror he could, isn't he lucky it happened to be full sized. Upon looking in the mirror he nearly jumped himself. He was so adorably innocently cute, it was almost too much! His lips were poutier, he had even bigger eyes if even possible, and his green was more vivid from not being hid behind his glasses any longer. After you got around the adorable innocence though, there was a mischievous look that the fangs and wings only heightened. Harry's wings were jet black with the occasional green feathers. His skin was like a porcelain doll, and he had a cute pink tinge to his cheeks. His hair wasn't knotted anymore, but it still looked messy in a sexy way, it was shinier and softer looking too. He was still his pathetic 5'4 that Dumbledore said won't be changing anytime soon, actually _never._ Hermione reassured him that it made him look even cuter. All in all, Harry was quite pleased with his new look. He couldn't wait to tease Draco. Now if only the Summer would be over…

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of my first Harry/Draco! It would be much appreciated! Thanks! **

**Laynie xox**


	2. What a Tease

**A/N: This chapter is short, I'm sorry, but it's late and I'm only allowed on for a little while. This chapter is just a taste of Harry teasing Drakie-Poo lol. So never fear, tomorrow I will have a really long chapter for you all, then we will get to the kissing! Tee-Hee. So like always please review. And I want to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter, I almost swelled with happiness! Now I know why people like reviews. Thank you all! Hope you sort of enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer on my profile. **_  
_

_Chapter 2: What a Tease_

"Harry! Mate, wake up!" Some where in the distance Harry could hear Ron yelling, but he was too preoccupied with his dream…Draco was standing right there, close enough to touch… "Harry!" Ron shook him violently wrenching him out of sleep land.

"Ron! I was so close! He was just a little bit farther, I could have got him!"

"Harry, you're high or something… Come on, you fell asleep and the feast is going to start soon!"

"Oh…Shit! I need to get ready!" He jumped up and started running around like a maniac.

"Harry! God, you're acting like a bloody ponce. Just get some clean clothes on and we'll go downstairs. Jeez…" After that said, Ron left Harry's private rooms to find Hermione.

"Okay…Deep breaths…In out, in out. Okay. I'm good." Harry walked to his closet and pulled out a snug black shirt, blue jeans that hugged his hips, and a pair of checkered vans. He started to change still muttering to himself. "Besides, I have nothing to worry about, Dumbledore said he would only tell Draco that someone is his mate, he didn't tell him _who_ his mate is. Thank god for that."

After Harry finished changing, he headed to the Gryffindor common room where, sure enough Ron and Hermione were.

"Finally, Mr. Super Gay has finished!" Ron exclaimed jumping up, hardly able to contain his excitement at the prospect of being able to eat…Finally!

"Ron! Don't be so rude! I think it's sweet that Harry wants to look good for Draco."

Harry blushed. "I'm not trying to look good for Draco…" He mumbled.

Ron patted his back. "Of course mate."

Harry turned scarlet and Hermione decided to save him. "So…How about that feast, hmm?"

Ron instantly jumped up and was out the portrait hole calling to them. "Hurry guys! Food awaits us!"

Hermione and Harry sighed and followed him out the portrait.

Harry sat picking at his food… he was hardly even picking, well, more like stealing glances at Draco every few seconds. Unfortunately, he didn't notice every single person staring at him… _lustfully? _He was also too engrossed in his Draco watching to notice Draco practically snarling at every single person within hearing range. He fluttered his wings, almost swooning when Draco quickly snapped his head to him and gave him a hungry look.

"Harry…" Hermione softly said.

"Hmm…?" He answered still watching Draco make eyes at him.

"I think you should go up to your rooms or something…"

"Why is that Hermione?" He asked dreamily.

"Look around you." She said with clenched teeth.

Harry finally stopped watching _his_ Draco and examined the people around him. They all had the same look in their eyes, _lust. _"Oh my…"

"Come on Harry… Let's go. Ron."

Ron looked up from his chicken and gave them a quizzical look.

"Oh never mind, you stay. Harry and I will go."

Harry quickly sat up, he wanted out of this hall, _now. _The second he sat up though, everything went a blur. Every single person in the Great hall jumped up and over tables to get to him. Harry shut his eyes. This was _not _what he expected. He wanted _Draco _to jump at him, not all these people. He braced himself for the impact. Nothing…? He slowly opened his eyes, to his amazement, everyone was seated again. Except one lone figure…Draco.

"If any of you even _dare_ coming within a meter of Harry I will rip your eyes out! Got it?!" Draco yelled at every single person in the room. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good." Draco turned around to face Harry. "Sorry, it's just… you obviously didn't want people to 'attack' you, so… I helped…" Draco blushed, thinking he sounding like a babbling idiot.

Harry laughed. Draco looked really cute all flustered… "Thank you Draco. It was really nice of you." Harry fluttered his wings sending out the 'mating' scent as Dumbledore called it. The smell is supposed to attract his mate even more. Draco just about fainted… or attacked Harry, lucky thing he has good self control. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Draco, and once again, thanks for saving me." Harry all but purred. Harry walked away feeling accomplished, he definitely saw _something_ happening under those robes. As Harry left the Great hall he could swear he heard Draco saying; "What a tease."

Harry sat in bed that night thinking one thing; Teasing Draco is really fun.

**A/N: Apologies for this short chapter once again. Please forgive me, but I have a limited amount of time for writing! The outfit is dedicated to Katie F. Vans! My favourite shoes! Until next time! Ta-Ta for now! Please review! **

**Laynie xox**


	3. Damn Harry and his Sexiness!

**A/N: Sorry all. I didn't mean to take so long to update. I had a lot of work going for me and I had a friend over this weekend. My apologies for my tardiness, I sincerely hope you like this chapter. It also took me awhile to come up with the one I liked more, since the story wouldn't leave my poor mind alone, Harry and Draco kept bothering me with different ideas. Anyways enough of my prattling, I'll let you read the route I picked. **

**The disclaimer is on my profile. **

**This chapter is dedicated to, drum roll please!** **WOLF QUEEN14! Thank you for your wonderful ideas, that yes, I will be doing! If you want a chapter dedicated to you, don't hesitate to ask! I'll dedicate one to you for a. Wonderful ideas for future chapters or b. if you get an answer right in one of my one-shots! So please people, I like feedback and funny ideas! Anyways! Enjoy this chapter! Review at the end please! **

_Chapter 3: Damn Harry and his sexiness!_

The next morning Harry woke up feeling extremely happy despite it being a Monday, meaning double potions with Snape. But! That always means double potions with…SLYTHERINS! Which means Harry gets more 'teasing Draco time'! Maybe today he should turn up the sexiness…Hmm.

Harry got out of bed and started thoroughly searching through his trunk. Then, he found it. The absolute perfect, sexy outfit!

Tight pants, not too tight mind you! A snug emerald green shirt, a really hot black sweater, and a pair of black converse, this outfit was sure to bring out all his colours! Harry grabbed a pair of clean green silk boxers and headed for his bathroom so he could take a nice, hot shower. How else was he to look even sexier?

After one hour of getting himself ready, Harry examined his look in his full length mirror. He looked absolutely hot! The colours he chose to wear did make him look great. Then a thought struck him. _I'm supposed to be wearing my school uniform!_ Wait, wait! Dumbledore would probably allow it; it is for the good of his mating after all! With that thought in mind Harry left his rooms to find Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! There you are! I thought you already left for the Great Hall! Why didn't you answer when we were knocking on your doors this morning?" Hermione questioned. Always the nagger…

"I was in the shower…" He answered timidly.

"Ooh! Getting ready for Draco again?" Ron teased.

Harry turned scarlet. "No… I just like looking good."

Hermione giggled. "Uh huh, it's okay if you want to look good for Draco, Harry. I think it's sweet."

"I am not trying to look good for Draco!"

"Yeah Hermione, remember, Harry's a fag now. He always wants to look good."

"Ron! Don't be mean!" Hermione slapped his head.

"Sorry… but it's true!"

Hermione was just about to beat Ron again when Harry stopped her. "Hermione, it's okay, honestly! I don't mind."

"Fine, whatever, last time I help you!" She huffed.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Anyways… let's eat!" That's Ron for you, always thinking with his stomach.

They headed down the changing stair cases to the Great Hall. Right when they turned the corner that would lead to the doors, there was Draco Malfoy, sexy as ever, leaning against the doors.

"Good morning Harry. I was wondering why you were so late for breakfast."

Harry smiled. Was Draco waiting… for him! "Morning Draco, why aren't you in the Great Hall?"

Draco turned red. "Umm… It stinks?"

Harry laughed, the sound was musical and Draco almost swooned at the sound. "Hmm, well, I think I should see—or smell, this stinky Great Hall."

Draco blushed more. "Er…It doesn't stink; actually, I was waiting for you… I thought you were sick so I waited here for when you came down."

Harry grinned, showing his pointed teeth. Draco pulled his robes in front of him. He was not getting a hard-on from a smile! "That's really sweet of you Draco; I didn't know you cared so much." He fluttered his wings for effect.

That's when Draco noticed what Harry was wearing, combined with the mating scent and those clothes, his pants suddenly seemed extremely tight. "Umm, uh, yeah… That's me, always caring!" He managed to stutter out.

Harry decided to tease him just a little bit more. He slowly sauntered over to him and placed one of his delicate hands on Draco's chest. "Well, thanks for caring so much about me." Harry purred. Draco's eyes were misty and he was breathing very heavily. Who knew Harry could have such an effect on him? The better question, who doesn't know? Harry fluttered his wings some more. Draco thought his erection would go straight through his pants!

"Er…" Was all he got out before Harry turned around, making sure that one of his wings brushed across Draco's face, letting him smell the strawberry scent.

"See you at potions Draco…" Harry said stepping into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Breakfast was a horrible affair, once again everyone was giving Harry lusty looks, but his Draco wasn't there to help him. Lucky thing Hermione was there. Where _did_ Draco go anyways?

Well, the writer would like to take a moment to tell you.

Somewhere down in the dungeons a blond veela was taking a cold shower think of only one thing. Harry Potter. His hands were also a fair bit busy too…

ANYWAYS! Back to Harry!

"Hermione, can we leave for NEWT potions now?" Harry was getting worried again; Hermione couldn't possibly protect him when people decided to jump him.

"Sure thing, just let me grab my bag… see you later Ron." Hermione took one last drink of her pumpkin juice and together they left the Great Hall.

"You know, I wish Ron made it in NEWT potions with us…" Harry said. His mind was focused on one person only right now. _His _Draco, where in the seven hells is that boy?

"Ah, I don't think he wanted to really. He clearly made that obvious last year." Harry remembered the shouting match last year between Ron and Snape. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty. One of the things said being; _I don't want to be in you NEWTs potions class anyways you muggle fucker!_ It was quite the show. That being the tamest thing they said…

"Harry, look, it's your little Draco." Hermione whispered, pulling Harry out of his thoughts of said person.

Harry blushed and gave Draco a seductive smile and a tiny wave. It was sort of obvious Draco had gone to take a shower… A cold one maybe…? Harry smirked at his superb seduction skills.

Draco turned pink at the ears and waved back. Pansy and Blaise whispered something to Draco that made them giggle, and Draco turn pink in the face.

Everyone entered the freezing dungeon classroom and took their seats. Harry pulled Hermione to the desk in front of Draco's. If he had to endure Snape, then he wanted to at least have something fun to do during that.

Snape stalked into the classroom, robes billowing menacingly. "Today class, you will be lucky. You will be taking notes on a potion we are to be brewing next week. However, you must find the notes needed in your text books. No talking, I want it completely silent. One word from any of you and it will be a week's detention." He glared at everyone in the classroom. "Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!"

Everyone whipped out their books, parchment and quills.

Ten minutes later of note taking and Harry could feel eyes on the back of the head. Draco! He fluttered his wings restlessly, seeming bored. Though, he just wanted to bug Draco a bit. It worked. He could distinctly hear a sharp intake of breath and a faint girlish giggle, more than likely from Pansy. Harry had to repress a giggle himself. Hmm, next course of action… Aha! He pulled out one green feather and one black feather, attaching them together with a simple spell. Then wrote a short note on parchment and taped them onto the page.

He looked at Snape who was hovering over a scared Gryffindor. Then mustering the courage he sent the note flying to Draco.

Draco looked puzzled at the piece of parchment that landed in front of him. Opening it up, he read the words neatly scrawled on the top.

_To a sweet Dragon: _

_This is my present to you, my sweet, ever caring hero... _

_From your ever thankful Angel; Harry_

Underneath the words were two beautiful black and green feathers. The scent of strawberries still wafting from them… Draco grinned. Harry thought _he_ was sweet. He almost jumped with joy. Pocketing the note and feathers, Draco turned back to his work. Unfortunately he couldn't keep his mind on his work, and soon he was _once again_ watching Harry. He must have been fixatedly watching Harry for a long time, because suddenly two emerald eyes were looking back at him. They were bright, with humour and mischief. Draco blushed. He was caught in the act. He pretended to be looking at something else and Harry smirked. Draco was just about to pretend to work again, when another note fell in front of him, this time it was folded like a dragon.

_Dragon, I think you should get to work. Snape might catch you. It would be a shame for you to get a detention… A pretty face like yours shouldn't be stuck doing slave work. _

_Harry_

Draco rolled his eyes and wrote something back.

_Silly, I'm his favourite student, he wouldn't even dream of giving ME a detention, but you…I'm sure he would at a heartbeat. _

_Draco_

Harry was shocked to see Draco sent him a note back! He read it smirking and wrote a reply.

_Wouldn't be too sure Dragon, I can do certain things that others can't for the time being._

_Harry_

Draco frowned, for the time being? Oh! That explains the lack of uniform. He wrote a reply.

_Explains your obvious lack of school uniform, however, I doubt anyone is complaining, seeing you dressed in such hot clothes…they should feel privileged… _

_Draco_

Harry let out one of his soft musical giggles that made Draco pull his robes, once again! In front of him, Pansy giggled knowing the reason for his embarrassment. Harry wrote his response.

_Really now, privileged? I don't think so, but alas! If you insist! So do you think the clothes are just hot? Or am I hot too? _

_Harry_

Draco turned pink again after reading the note. Pansy looked over his shoulder at what could be causing Draco such embarrassment. She almost burst into laughter at his predicament. Draco blushed while writing his answer.

_You hot too. You're even hotter than the clothes to be honest. _

_Draco_

Harry fluttered his wings when he read this. Draco almost fell off his chair and Pansy laughed. Harry laughed as his wrote back.

_How sweet. And I thought you couldn't get any sweeter, soon you'll be a sweeter treat than a butter beer. Hmm, when that happens who needs Hogsmeade?_

_Harry_

Draco thought his heart would burst; Harry was making him go crazy! Pansy read the latest note and quietly cooed.

_I don't think I'll surpass you in that department though. You could probably even make Snape go gaga. _

_Draco _

Pansy cooed even more and Hermione soon stopped her work so she could read the note passing too. Hermione started giggling after she read it so far. Harry rolled his eyes and passed Draco his newest response.

_That's it. No Hogsmeade weekend for me. I'm just going to keep you prisoner in my room. You're even better than anything I can get from Honey dukes. _

_Harry _

Draco's pants went tight. Damn Harry the master of seduction! Pansy and Hermione started giggling. Snape glared at them, but said nothing… yet.

_Stop the madness! You and your hotness! You're driving me crazy here! Look at me! Nobody has ever made me blush! _

_Draco _

Indeed Draco was blushing, quite heavily in fact. Hermione and Pansy didn't make it better with all their horrible giggles.

_That's not all I could make you do… _

_Harry_

"ARGH, STOP IT! I THINK I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE! I AM INSANELY HORNY HERE!" Draco looked around, every single face was shocked. Except for one; Harry. Draco nervously laughed. "Umm… was that my outside voice?" Everyone started laughing; Snape even looked like he would crack.

Before Snape could condemn him to an embarrassing fate, the bell rang and Draco shot out the door. Everyone was _still_ laughing.

Pansy approached Harry shortly after still giggling. "Harry? Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what would you like to ask?"

"You're Draco's mate, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Wow, you figured it out before him, good job."

Pansy laughed. "Drake's sometimes slow on the uptake."

"Well, don't tell him, okay? He can't know till I'm finished the 'teasing'."

"Sure thing, besides it's funny watching him like this."

They both laughed and soon Pansy, Harry and Hermione were leaving the dungeons for their next class.

"Well, I have Divination now with Ravenclaws, so I'll see you two later." With that Pansy left.

Harry and Hermione headed for Transfiguration, meeting Ron at the door. Soon, it seemed everyone knew about Draco's little outburst.

The rest of the day past without incident, Harry teased Draco a little bit more and Pansy and Blaise (Who now knew about the mate thing) were always dying with laughter. Harry was resolved on teasing Draco as much as possible; he was even considering doing it for the rest of the week. But, that was before he fell asleep…

_Harry didn't see anything at first, then he noticed he was holding someone's hand. Leading them somewhere? Where? He had no idea, but he just was going with the flow. The hand was soft and slender. He was tempted to see who it was, but he kept going. _

_After what seemed like hours, he realized he was leading them to his rooms. Entering the room, he turned around and much to his surprise…or not. It was Draco in his god like glory. _

_Somehow Harry knew why he was leading him there…well his dream self did at least. _

_Harry pulled Draco to his large bed, laden with silk blankets and sheets. Harry pulled Draco towards him and they started to kiss, innocently at first then it turned heated. Harry pushed Draco down onto the bed and straddled him. Then he leaned down and started to suck on his neck…suddenly, he bit down? Oh! He was drinking his blood… Sucking up the red substance, Harry ground his hips against Draco's eliciting a moan. _

_Harry continued like that for awhile, then at last, he pulled back and licked the wound, healing it. Draco groaned and thrust his hips up into Harry's causing their erections to meet causing the most fantastic friction. _

_Harry pulled his shirt over his head slowly and sensually. Draco moaned and moved his hands over Harry's stomach and hips. Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt and soon, that was gone too. _

_Draco's hands wandered up Harry's still clothed thighs and he started rubbing Harry's covered erection. Harry let out a loud moan and Draco started unzipping his pants…_

Harry shot up out of bed. The blankets around him were mussed and his sheets suspiciously sticky. His pajama pants seemed tighter than before and lone behold, there poking up to say hello, was his huge, almost painful, hard-on.

"Shit. That's never happened since last year when Draco wore those leather pants…" Harry sighed and untangled himself from the sheets. He blushed when he found clutched in his hand was the teddy bear Hermione won him at the fair. Sure enough, it was also sticky. He groaned. "I just had a wet dream, _and_ worse of all, I used this teddy bear in my escapade for friction of some sort!" Harry sighed. "I guess I should finish my teasing, the sooner that dream becomes a reality, the better." And with that said, Harry rose to go take a cold shower.

**A/N: Sorry, not the best ever, **_**but**_**, I tried! That was the first ever 'intimate' scene I ever wrote, so don't flame me for my horrible writing. I hope this makes up for all the time I didn't update. I have just been really, really busy! Thank you to all my reviewers so far! I absolutely adore reviews and feedback! Next chapter should be in sometime this week, or this weekend, but! If you want another chapter, I expect some reviews! **

**Another thing I should mention, this story is now going to be M rated, due to the scenes in this chapter and in the next! Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Once again, converse™ are another one of my favourite shoes! And who doesn't think Harry would look hot in that outfit? Personally I love it. **

**Okay here is a contest that I decided to hold: ALL YOU DRAWERS OUT THERE, DRAW A SCENE OR PICTURE OF A CHARACTER FROM THIS FIC AND YOU GET TO COME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR AN ENTIRE SCENE IN THE NEAR FUTURE! IF ANYONE **_**DOES**_** PLEASE MESSAGE ME WITH A LINK TO THE FILE. THANK YOU ALL! **

**Wow, I think that was a really long author's note… Sorry! **

**Ta-Ta for now. Love you all!**

**Laynie ♥**


	4. Who likes short, shorts!

**A/N: Whoop! Another chapter! Yay! Jump for joy! We got some Harry/Draco action in this one! Thank you to Wolf Queen14! I love your ideas. One of them is going to be used in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy guys. I'm just writing about them for my amusement! Don't sue! I love you forever if you don't! **

**On with the show!**

_Chapter 4: Who likes short, shorts?! We like short, shorts!_

Harry sat picking at his food. Today was Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor in Quidditch. Harry, as usual was nervous, but also excited. Quidditch always cleared his mind _and _he would have a chance to look good in front of Draco. Harry sighed. _Is he all I ever think about these days?_ Looking across the hall at the Slytherin table Harry answered his question. _Yes. _

"Harry, mate, you better eat up. We have a Quidditch game and you probably will want to do your best." Ron said from across Harry.

"Oh yeah… Okay." Harry grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it. Keeping his eyes on the Slytherin table, Harry began to eat.

Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy could feel eyes on him. Looking up, he blushed seeing it was Harry 'sexy little prat' Potter.

"Draco, your _boyfriend_ is looking at you." Pansy teased. Blaise started to laugh. And soon, the annoying duo started giggling together… Bloody gits…

"Shut up Pansy! Harry is _not _my boyfriend. Even if he was, we wouldn't be able to be together. I have to find my _mate_, remember?" Draco sighed. He did truly wish Harry could be his boyfriend. But a. Harry would never in a million years agree to go out with him. And b. Draco needed to find a…mate.

"Drake, you're so dense, you know that?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You two are confusing, you're always saying that. Can you please clarify what you mean?"

Pansy sighed dramatically. "Have you even read about Veelas?"

"Umm…Yes?"

"Draco!" The shouted together.

"What?"

"Do you even know how to go about finding your mate?" Blaise asked.

"And do you even know anything about Veelas?" Pansy continued.

"Umm…No, I thought it would just come to me…"

"Draco! You're impossible! Veelas are only attracted to their mates! So, is there anyone you are attracted to in this school?" Clearly they were trying to tell me something….

"Harry?"

"Exactly, now do you get what we are trying to tell you, you thick prat!?"

"Er…No, not really..."

They both sighed. "You are such an idiot…Harry is your mate!"

I blinked owlishly for a few minutes. Then it struck me. "Are you serious?!"

"YES!" They shouted together. Honestly, you would think these two were twins… "Go read up so books if you don't believe us! But Harry told us straight from his own mouth! And Dumbledore even told him you guys are mates!"

It took exactly one minute of thinking before it actually registered into Draco's mind. "Oh shit! I'm Harry Potter's mate!"

Pansy and Blaise groaned. "Drake, I think you should go read up a bit on the mating stages." Blaise advised.

"There are stages?"

"Just go!" They pointed to the door.

"Okay, okay… Jeez." Draco headed out of the Great Hall, deciding to go see Dumbledore or Severus.

"Ready to go, we still have to get into our Quidditch robes and go over the game plan." Ron asked snapping Harry out of his reverie.

"Okay. Let's go then." They both got up telling Hermione where they were going.

"Good luck guys." She called as they exited through the large oak doors.

Draco told the Gargoyle the password, thank god he was a prefect or he would be stumped to how he would get in. Knocking on the door, he heard a silent. "Come in." Before he entered the strange office…

"Ah, to what do I owe this visit Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor, I wanted to ask you something about my mate…" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled like he knew a special secret.

"Certainly, do take a seat." Draco sat down and started fiddling with his sleeve. "So what is it you would like to know?"

"Er… Can you please tell me…Is my mate Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like stars. "I take it Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini told you?"

Draco blushed. "Yeah, they did, but only because I never read a thing about Veelas and they thought they should give me a…push in the right direction."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, they are not in trouble. I was wondering when their resolve would crack and they would tell you. I'm glad they didn't wait longer. You might have never found out."

Draco turned beet red. "And they said something about…Mating stages, can you tell me a little about that?"

"Ah, yes, the mating stages. You see Mr. Malfoy; there are stages of mating for magical people like you and Harry. The first one is the 'teasing' stage. Which I am sure you have been acquainted with?"

Draco then understood. _Ooh. That's why Harry was teasing me…_ "Yes. I am fairly acquainted with it…"

"After that stage is finished, Harry will then kiss you to signify that he has finished his teasing. That is your cue to start 'wooing' him."

"Wooing him? How do I do that?"

"Give him presents, take him out. Anything that you would normally do when you are in a relationship…"

"Wait. So you're telling me, when Harry kisses me, he'll be my boyfriend?"

"In a matter of speaking yes, after the wooing, when Harry is satisfied, he will drink your blood." At Draco's questioning gaze he continued. "I'm sure you can tell Harry is part vampire?" Draco nodded. "Well, after you two have bonded every week Harry will have to drink your blood. After he has drunk your blood, you will bond."

"Bond?"

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling again. "Have sexual intercourse Mr. Malfoy."

Draco blushed and swallowed hard. The room was getting quite hot. "So, is that all?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Now if there is anything else you would like to know. It should be in this book." Draco grabbed the large book and thanked the headmaster.

"Do not worry about it Mr. Malfoy. If you need to ask anything else, I will be more than happy to answer." That was Dumbledore's answer before Draco was out the door on his way to his dormitory. He had some reading to do.

Harry was flying high above the pitch looking for the snitch, while searching the stands. Draco was no where's to be found. Harry sighed and gave up on looking for him. _Now where could that snitch be…?_ He flew around the pitch a few more times then saw it. Hovering above the ground… He dove straight for it. After what seemed like forever, he felt the cool metal of the tiny ball.

"HARRY POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone flew to the ground. The Gryffindor team enveloped Harry in a hug and carried him on their shoulders to the changing rooms.

Draco ran out of the castle. He read most of the pages on Veelas and now had a pretty good grasp of it. He hoped he wasn't too late to watch Harry fly. He always looked so sexy flying on his Firebolt in those _tight_ Quidditch robes…

Draco arrived on the pitch and everyone was already heading back. _Damn, I'm late. _Looking around, Draco saw him. Harry was being carried to the change rooms on the shoulders of the team. _MINE! _ The only thought that went through Draco's head as he ran to the changing rooms…

"Are you going to come up to the tower? We're having a celebration party." Ron asked.

"Nah, I think I'm going to take a quick shower first."

"Okay, see you later mate." That was the last Harry saw of the team as they all left the changing rooms to go party. Harry sighed and started pulling off his clothes. He started the water making it a bearable temperature. After finding the perfect warmth, he got in, letting the steam, soap, and shampoo relax him.

Draco ran into the change rooms and stopped when he heard a shower running. _Where's the rest of the Gryffindors? Who's in the shower? _The water stopped. Draco's breath hitched and he hid behind a hamper.

Out walked Harry, his wings were dripping with water, but somehow stayed perfect. His hair was disarrayed, and his body was shining with water. Humming a song, Harry walked over to his locker and pulled out some clothes. Now Draco's breath didn't hitch because of being scared. Harry was right there…Changing!

Harry pulled on a pair of black silk boxers. After pulling those on, he grabbed a pair of… shorts? If they could even qualify as shorts, they came about mid thigh and were, of course, black. He then pulled on an emerald green tank top and that black sweater he seemed so fond of. Without pulling on socks, he put his feet into a pair of green converse and tied them up. Draco watched in fixed fascination. He could feel an insistent throbbing coming from his crotch area that he could guess must be the hard-on of the century.

Harry packed all his clothes away then sauntered over to the hamper with purpose. "Hello Dragon."

Draco blushed. Harry knew he was there. "Hi…"

Harry laughed. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to keep yourself hidden. I should have known not to make you self conscious of your spying skills, but I could see the some of your blond hair poking up, and I didn't really think hampers have hair…"

"Yeah… Um…Sorry for you know…Spying. It's just I thought you were someone else so I hid."

Harry giggled. "It's okay. So, do you want to sit by the lake with me?" _This is it! I'm going to kiss him out by the lake! _Harry thought excitedly.

Draco nodded. "Definitely, why would I refuse an offer like that?" Harry smiled and taking a big chance… Grabbed Draco's hand! Draco beamed happily and hand in hand, walked out to the Beech tree by the lake that Harry loved to sit at.

"So… Er… I learned something interesting today." Draco attempted at conversation.

"Really, and what would that be?"

Draco took a deep breath. "You're my mate." He sounded braver than he felt.

Harry giggled. "Finally, thought you'd never figure it out."

Draco blushed. "Well, you could have told me."

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco down under the tree by him. "I could have…But I didn't, besides, you were too fun to tease."

"Now what are you going to do now, your fun is ruined, I know now."

"I'll just have to find something more fun to do…" Harry purred.

"Oh, Hmm… And what's that?" Draco asked somewhat huskily.

"This…" Harry placed his delicate little hand on Draco's knee and they both leaned in keeping eye contact, until… their lips met in a sweet first kiss. Harry's hands reached up into Draco's blond locks, keeping their lips together. Draco moaned, opening his mouth and licking Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry groaned and opened his mouth. They're tongues twisted together until Harry let Draco dominate the kiss, moaning as Draco nibbled on his lips, and then plunged his tongue in Harry's mouth. They finally pulled apart, panting. Harry looked up at Draco who was watching Harry, love shining in his eyes. Harry purred like a cat, snuggling into Draco contently.

"So…I guess this makes us boyfriends?" Draco asked his breathing back to normal. He wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close.

"Dragon, we're mates. We were already boyfriends. I just couldn't kiss you till I was ready… Well, actually I was always ready, I just felt like teasing you."

Draco huffed, though he wasn't really mad. No, far from it, actually, he was tickled pink. "You better start preparing yourself."

"Why?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I have to woo you, and let me tell you, when I 'woo' a person. I woo them good."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just so you know. Now that I can kiss you, I can tease you more."

Draco laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way…"

Harry smiled, then he got a mischievous glint in his eyes, Harry turned around facing Draco and straddled his lap. "Good." Harry purred. He wound his arms around Draco's neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Then he gently kissed Draco. And just like he wanted, Draco moaned and pushed their lips together harder, grabbing Harry's hips. _Hmm. How can I tease him…?_ Harry opened his mouth obviously wanting Draco's tongue inside. Draco complied and soon they were having a full out snog session. They pulled apart and Harry attached himself to Draco's neck, licking and biting, eliciting noises from Draco that drove him further. Suddenly Harry licked a spot on Draco's neck and Draco thrust up, groaning. Harry started sucking on that spot turning Draco into whimpering mess. Harry pulled away and examined the love bite he left there. _Mine. _He thought and started licking Draco's neck again. Draco moaned and he started running his hands up Harry smooth, hairless thighs. When his hands wandered up into Harry's very short, shorts, Harry moaned.

"Harry…I think we should…stop…I don't think… I can control… myself…very longer…" Draco said in between breathless pants.

"Yeah…I agree." Harry turned back around facing the lake and snuggled into Draco. Draco held Harry close and they cuddled, eventually falling asleep…

That position was the one Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, and Ron found them a few hours later. Pansy and Hermione of course started giggling, then they starting saying 'how cute Harry and Draco are.' Blaise and Ron rolled their eyes.

"D'you guys think we should wake them up? It's almost dinner." Ron asked wary of their position.

"Hmm. Yeah, I think we should." Pansy answered. Soon the four of them were attempting to wake the two love birds up.

"Wake up you two. It's almost dinner." Hermione said poking them.

Harry groaned and buried his face further into Draco's neck. Draco started giggling and soon he was awake.

"Harry. _Harry. _HARRY!" Draco too was now trying to wake him up.

Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I don't want to go to potions…' and finally woke up. He blushed pink. "Good Mornin' guys."

"Harry, kitten, its dinner…" Draco informed him, stifling his laughter.

"Ooh. Okay then. Let's go. Shall we?" He rose from his spot and together the six of them walked into Hogwarts.

"So Drake, what were you guys up to?" Blaise whispered to Draco as the followed behind the others.

Draco got a glazed look in his eyes at the reminder of their previous activities. "He kissed me…"

Blaise had an expression that could only be described as this; O.o' Yes, that. Draco started laughing. "Then, we snogged…"

Blaise was way past surprise. Then snapping out of it he nudged Draco. "So I take it you're enjoying your boyfriend's ass in those short, shorts?"

Draco smiled. Harry was his boyfriend/mate! He still couldn't believe it. "Oh yeah, definitely... Especially when he let me put my hands up them…"

Blaise gagged, though he was happy his best friend found someone he truly cared for. He still didn't want to hear the details though. "Gah, Drake! Please, no, absolutely _NO_ details!"

"Fine then…" Draco then stopped talking because he suddenly noticed the way Harry swayed his little hips when he walked, combined with those short, shorts, Draco almost came right there. This time the throbbing in his crotch was _very _difficult to ignore. As they entered the large, oak doors of the Great Hall, Draco had one thought coursing through his head; _Harry is definitely wearing short, shorts again. _

**A/N: Whoop! Draco knows! Then there was a little Harry and Draco action! Give me some feedback on their snog scene so next time it will be better! That was fun to write! He-he! It took me five hours to write this so be happy! And! I am sick! So don't be prats and review! Please? I love reviews! And my readers! They make me happy! So anyways! If I get enough reviews, I might update… Later this week! Isn't summer great? Ooh! Isn't Draco so cute in all his horniness! Ha-ha. I love him dearly! And little Harry! He's like my kitty! Ooh yeah and Draco will probably call Harry kitten more in the story, because I love it! Lol and Harry purrs because of his… I don't know why, but he does so don't say anything about it and we'll all be okay! Yay! So review! And you'll get more Harry and Draco! Whoop! **

**Draco: Please review kind people. I want to snog Harry more.**

**Harry: Yeah and next chapter, I find something really hilarious… But, it gives us ideas…He-he. Try to guess! It's gooood! **

**Yeah, if you guess what it is he finds you get to make up a scene OR I'll use your idea! **

**Ta-ta for now! **

**Laynie ♥**


	5. Kitten

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. I didn't mean to get so far behind my updates! I feel horrible. Now you should be expecting more updates though since I got a laptop for my birthday. Thank god, no more sharing with people! This chapter is just a filler, because I need to get my friend who writes all my sex scenes to do this crap, since I am no good at it. Trust me, I can't do anything like that. So be happy with this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own this laptop and my mind.

_Chapter 5: Kitten_

Harry was ecstatic. Him and Draco finally kissed. They could finally get on to the wooing…Draco had asked Harry to Hogsmeade that weekend and Harry wanted to look perfect. For…himself… Oh he was he kidding, for Draco, he wanted to look good for DRACO!

Harry had just finished coming up with the perfect outfit. It wasn't too casual, but it wasn't too formal. Yes, he was sure to turn heads with this; he had his signature black and green outfit. Black jeans, that were perfect, they weren't baggy, nor were they tight. Perfection. He put on a dark green t-shirt. It had intricate designs on it in silver. He had on a black coat. Figures. He also wore a pair of shoes that were incredibly expensive. But they were too nice to NOT buy.

After getting dressed he styled his hair and sprayed himself with his favourite scent. Hugo Boss. Once all that was done he headed down to the Gryffindor common room to be inspected by Hermione. Once he walked down he was bombarded with girls. The night before during dinner Dumbledore had announced Harry and Draco being mates and all that jazz. Now it seemed the whole school knew about their date. Was there anything you could keep from people? Hermione pushed her way through the girls and looked her friend up and down. She sniffed him. "Hugo Boss?"

"Yes, Hugo Boss. I'll have you know I like their cologne!" Harry snapped back irritably.

"I thought you would be more into Armani…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what do you think of my outfit?"

"Like you need me to boost your ego. I'll leave that to your date. Speaking of which, he should be here soon."

Harry gasped. "Why didn't you tell me the time?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry you sound really gay right now, you do know that right?"

"Yes, but I need to look good. This is Draco Malfoy I'm going out with."

Hermione laughed and was about to say something, but the portrait opening and a tall figure stepping through stopped her. Hermione hid Harry behind her. "Hi Draco."

"Hello Hermione. Can you please tell me where Harry is?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he changed his mind?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hi Harry."

Harry peeked out from behind Hermione. "Hey Draco!"

"Are you ready for our date?" Harry nodded and walked out from behind Hermione.

Draco took one look at his small vampire angel and gasped. He looked terribly hot. "Harry you look… Marvellous."

Harry giggled. The sound a light twinkle, almost like he was singing… "Thanks, you too."

Draco blushed and took the short boy's hand. Hermione laughed. "Have him back by midnight!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up Hermione." Hermione's only response was laughter.

OoO

"I hear there's a carnival here… Do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"A carnival? Like the kind muggles have?"

"Kind of, but the rides are better, because we can do magic." Then he thought for a bit. "Just wait till you see it. I know you'll like it."

Harry nodded. "I've never been to a carnival before you know."

Draco looked at him oddly. "Really? I thought you lived with muggles."

Harry nodded, but sighed. "I did, but they never took me with them anywhere fun."

"Oh… That's horrible…"

"Nah, don't worry about it… I don't have to go there anymore anyway. So it's all water under the bridge."

"Okay…" Draco was thinking up a million things he could do to make Harry's first time at the carnival the best.

OoO

The arrived in Hogsmeade, the lights of the carnival made it look even nicer than usual. Harry was absolutely amazed; he never saw anything so colourful before! The rides looked better than the muggle ones he'd seen on T.V. Draco tugged his hand. "You want to go in yet?"

Harry nodded and let Draco lead him to the ticket booth. "Two teens."

The man in the booth nodded. "That'll be 10 galleons."

Draco handed the chubby man some gold and they were let in. Harry was awestruck. It was better than the zoo. There were rides galore, snack places, games… They even had animals roaming around entertaining children. There was a tiny dog going around talking to kids. Harry laughed. He had never seen anything so absurd, but cute… Kittens were even talking to children. Draco pointed to a tiny cat; its fur was pitch black and it had large green eyes. "Look Harry, it looks like you in cat version."

Harry giggled. "It is rather cute. I think it does deserve the title of 'kitty Harry'."

Draco grinned. "I think you'd be even cuter though kitten."

Harry blushed, but something caught his eye. "Ooh. Draco look! Cotton candy! I've always wanted to try some."

"That's magic cotton. It tastes way better than cotton candy."

"Ooh. I want to try some! Will you buy me magic cotton Drakie…?" Harry batted his eyelashes.

Draco groaned. "Normally I'd hate it if someone called me anything short of Draco, but I'll make an exception for you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, now can you plllleeeaassseeeee, get me 'magic cotton'!" He mimicked Draco's voice.

Draco walked over to the person running the stand. "Can I have—Harry, what kind do you want?"

Harry looked at the long list of flavours. "Um… Blueberry!"

"Okay. Can I have a bag of blueberry magic cotton, and raspberry magic snow?" The person in the vendor yelled the order to someone in the back and a bag of magic cotton (cotton candy) and a bowl of raspberry magic snow (shaved ice). Harry burst into laughter after hearing Draco's order. "What's so funny?" He asked passing the magic cotton to Harry.

"That order sounding really retarded. Imagine if a muggle heard it. I'm just too used to their actual names…" Before they could continue one of the tiny talking cats walked over. It was the same one that Draco was calling kitty Harry.

"Hi, I'm Hugo! What are your names?" The cat asked in a cute little voice.

Draco laughed. Normally the talking animals only talk to the children, but Harry must have given off happiness that only shows when you first go to a carnival.

"I'm Harry and this is Draco."

"Ooh, what are you two doing at the carnival?" The kitten asked.

Harry giggled. "We're on a date."

Hugo beamed. "People on dates usually like going on the Veela of Love ride. I think it'd be nice to go on. It's really pretty on the inside… from what people tell me."

"Thanks Hugo. I think we'll do just that!"

"Okay! It was nice meeting you and Draco. I hope you have a nice night. Bye!" Hugo smiled and walked off to talk to children again.

Draco looked at Harry. "Do you want to go on the Veela or Love? It's rather nice actually…"

"How would you know it's 'nice'? Have you ever taken anyone on it before?" Harry gave Draco a calculating stare. "It was Pansy wasn't it? Oh, I knew it! I'm just the second person!" Harry said dramatically, bursting into laughter.

"No! Harry I've told you time and time again, I don't and never have liked Pansy. Besides, the only reason I saw it once was because I had to go on with my parents, because I was in trouble and not allowed to leave their site. The ride was quite nice, but I was sort of traumatised by having to go on it with my parents."

This just caused Harry to laugh harder. "Um…EW! My poor dragon being subjected to that torture… It must have been horrible."

"It was!" He said indignantly.

Harry giggled and pulled him along. "Come on then. I want to see this 'Veela of Love'."

"It's this way." Draco said pulling Harry further into the carnival. When they reached the Veela of Love, Harry was speechless. It was quite beautiful, the perfect place for couples. The boats that sailed the clear silver water were absolutely magnificent.

"It is beautiful!" Harry said, getting into the small line of couples.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hold comparison to your beauty."

Harry giggled. "Sometimes your flattering is really cheesy, but I love it anyway."

They made it to the front of the line and the boat came floating forward, it was pure white and there was beautiful gold swirls lining it. The seats looked luxurious, and were a rich red colour and very comfortable looking.

"After you my kitten." Draco said holding out an arm for Harry to hold onto.

Harry giggled happily and by Draco helping him, jumped into the boat. The seat was comfortable and when you looked over into the water, it was so clear it almost looked silver. Draco gracefully got into the boat. "I told you it was beautiful didn't I?"

Harry nodded. "And I believed you didn't I?"

Draco laughed lightly. The boat started moving, but you could barely tell by the way it glided across the water. Harry was constantly looking over the boat and into the water. He was almost like a child the way he wanted to see everything. Draco might've mistaken the short boy for a child, had he not been so inescapably sexy. Cute at the same time, but…

"Draco, do you want some magic cotton?" Harry finally decided to stop looking at the water.

"Nah it's too sweet for me. It's almost all— Draco was cut off as Harry pressed his lips to his. Draco was shocked for a few seconds then started responding. Soon they were engaged in a full out snog session. Harry had magic cotton in his mouth and Draco loved the way the strawberry flavour of Harry mixed with the blueberry. Draco was about to devour the poor little vampire, but Harry pulled away.

"I thought you didn't want magic cotton?" Harry said taking another bit of it.

Draco shook his head. "Now I do."

Harry shook his perfect little index finger. "Too bad, you lost you chance."

Draco sat eyes wide, unbelieving. "But Harry, I want magic cotton!" Draco whined like a petulant child.

"Fine, after we get off the ride we'll get you some." Harry reasoned.

"No! I don't want it in a bag!"

"Well, I don't know any other way…."

Draco sighed. "Never mind…" He looked over at Harry. "Let's just enjoy the ride."

Harry beamed, his smile making Draco melt. Harry always got him when he least expected it. The beauty of his little vampire made his insides melt, if he didn't know any better, he'd say he was in love. But, they had only just started dating, however… they were mates… and Draco is a Veela… and Veelas love their mates, so… Draco made a deduction; He's in love.

OoO

After much cuddling on the Veela of Love, Harry decided he wanted a teddy bear. "Draco, will you win me a teddy bear?" Harry asked sweetly.

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's forehead. "Of course kitten."

Harry jumped up and down, happiness radiating in waves off him. "I want that one!" He pointed to the biggest teddy. A kitten at that, figures.

"I'll do my best love, but I don't think my abilities can get that…"

Harry represented a lost puppy as he shuffled his feet. "Okay… Get whatever you can then…" Draco's resolve melted.

"I'll get you that kitten, Harry, if it's the last thing I do!" With that said Draco pulled out a sickle and started attempting to win Harry his desired teddy bear…rather, kitty bear.

"Yay! Go Draco!" Harry said bouncing around. Of course, Draco, being Draco got severely distracted by this and messed up. Harry grimaced when Draco hit the wizard running the stand in the head. "Ouch…My bad?"

After several tries, Draco finally did it. The only reason Draco had to keep doing it over again was Harry. He wouldn't stop dancing around and jumping. Whenever he did this, Draco would forget what he was doing and stop to watch the attractive vampire. Once Draco had finally won the teddy bear, this being because Harry had to use the toilet. When he came back he was delighted to see the kitty bear waiting in Draco's arms.

"Draco! You won it!" Draco nodded. Harry jumped up and down in celebration and grabbed Draco giving him a sweet kiss of gratitude.

Draco blinked owlishly. Harry giggled and fluttered the black wings that had protruded out of his back after becoming insanely happy. Draco was totally lost to the world as he gazed at his beautiful Harry. Harry poked him. "Draco? Are you okay?"

Draco snapped out of his reverie. His boyfriend was by far the cutest thing ever. "Yeah, I'm fine. Want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

OoO

After going on all the rides, playing all the games and eating almost everything the carnival had to offer, Harry and Draco decided to head back to Hogwarts. Harry was leaning his head on Draco's chest as they walked. "I had so much fun tonight Draco…" He yawned.

Draco nodded. "I did too kitten."

Harry looked up at him and giggled. "I'm still so happy, you actually won me a teddy bear."

Draco laughed and kissed the crown of Harry's head. "Yes, because I didn't want you to have anything less."

Harry smiled, the breathtaking smile that made Draco's insides melt, and made him squirm. "Is it going to be there tomorrow?"

Draco nodded. "Till next weekend."

"Wow. That's a long time."

Draco chuckled. "Some carnivals go on for a month."

Harry looked at Draco shocked. "Seriously?

"Yup."

"Hmm…. That's long." He yawned again.

"Maybe I'll take you again tomorrow…"

Harry beamed. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "Yes kitten really."

Harry jumped happily, giggling and fluttering his wings. Draco smiled at Harry's childish behaviour. He was anything but childish though. They reached the castle steps and Draco held the door open. "After you love."

Harry giggled and walked in. Draco walked Harry all the way up the winding staircases to Gryffindor tower. Harry stopped at the portrait and faced Draco. "Draco, thank you for taking me to the carnival and getting me all this stuff." He held up his teddy bear. "I had a really great time."

Draco smiled. "I did too kitten, besides, it's a boyfriend's sworn duty to make his girlfriend happy."

Harry giggled. "Good, well goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight my kitten." Harry stood on his tiptoes so he could be a little higher to his 6'1" boyfriend. Draco leaned down and they locked in a gentle goodnight kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and finally pulled away, giving Draco one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow morning Draco." He waved his little hand.

"See you kitten…" Draco said and headed on his way down the steps. Harry looked at the fat lady.

"Password?" She inquired.

Harry grinned. "Kitten." The portrait swung open to reveal a gold and red common room. Harry looked around the room, the happily flounced off to his private chambers.

OoO

A/N: Yes, I know, Draco calls Harry kitten a lot, for no apparent reason, but wolf queen gave me a great idea so Draco really will be able to call Harry kitten. This chapter ended up more as a full-length chapter rather than a filler, but the more words the merrier. This chapter has like hardly any 'action' but that's not really my fault. I haven't talked to my friend Delaynie who does the smut scenes in awhile. I think she went on holiday… So if anyone wants to contact me and become my helper with the sex scenes, I'll gladly accept help. Because I really need some help with them. Anyways…On another note, I wanted to tell people that I have another account with my cousin and we have some stories written. I do the typing and stuff. Our account is called; Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha. We have some one-shots and stuff written.

So review! And before I forget! SPREAD THE CRACK! Our little Harry doesn't like to be sore ;)

Laynie 


	6. Sunday Mishap

A/N: Ooh look. Another chapter. You people should feel so lucky. Actually this is sort of as an apology for not updating in forever. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to… I still don't have someone to help me. If no one is going to help me then I have to write them myself, and writing sex scenes kind of scare me… So I got people to do them for me. Now I don't have anyone. O.o so I need somebody! Last chapter was a really cute chapter. I decided this story needs some sweet fluff so yeah… they need to build their relationship! Wolf Queen14 thanks to you for getting me working again! I am so glad you actually still care about reading this story! And thanks to all my patient reviewers and readers! I love you guys!

_Chapter 6: Sunday mishaps_

Harry sighed. It was Sunday morning. He wanted to sleep in, but the thought of seeing Draco sometime soon woke him up. It was ten, he usually slept till twelve, but he decided to make an exception today.

After dressing for a Sunday afternoon of being lazy, he headed down to the common room. On his way he met Neville.

"Harry! Look, the extra potions classes with Snape paid off! I finally made a potion properly!" He was ecstatic, waving the tiny vial in his hand around.

"That's great Neville. I'm glad you got it. What potion is it?" Neville was about to answer Harry's question when Seamus Finnegan was pushed towards them by Dean, running head first into Neville, causing Neville to drop his vial, thus making the potion get all over Harry.

"Oh my god, Neville I'm so sorry!" Seamus apologized.

Neville gulped. "It's not me you should be sorry about…" Looking down where Harry once stood, his clothes were now piled on the ground.

"What happened to Harry?" Seamus asked looking at the heap like it would bite him.

"Umm… My potion got on him…"

Seamus looked at Neville. "What kind of potion was that Neville?"

Neville looked mortified. "It's supposed to turn you into a cat."

Seamus looked shocked. Leaning down over the heap, he poked it. A tiny mew came from inside. "Oh my god! We turned Harry Potter into a kitten!"

"What are we going to do?" Neville asked worried.

"Umm… Get Hermione!"

They grabbed the tiny black kitten and ran to find Hermione.

After a thorough search of the Gryffindor common room, they found Hermione and Ron…snogging in a corner.

"Hermione…" Neville said quietly. No response.

Seamus sighed. "Oi! Ron, Hermione! Harry needs your help!"

Hermione and Ron quickly split like they had been burned. "Um…uh…we weren't doing anything!"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Harry needs your help."

Hermione jumped up. "What's the matter?"

Seamus held up the emerald-eyed kitty. "This is the problem."

Hermione looked at the cat. "Oh my gosh… Is that Harry?"

Neville nodded. "Seamus accidentally knocked into me, making me spill my potion on him…"

"Ooh…we're going to have to find an antidote… Until then, keep him hidden."

Seamus looked confused. "Why?"

"Because if Draco sees him like this then—

Hermione was cut off as Draco strutted into the common room. "Hello Gryffindorks. Where's my Harry?"

Neville visibly gulped and Seamus hid the cat. Ron looked confused. "He's right there." He pointed to the black kitten.

Draco laughed. "Nice joke Weasley. Seriously. Where's Harry?"

Hermione sighed, gave Ron a glare then grabbed the cat presenting it to him. "This is Harry, Draco."

Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "Harry… Harry… Harry, is it really you?"

The kitten looked at Draco and meowed. Then leaned forward and licked Draco's nose. Draco gasped. "You turned my mate into a kitten!"

"It was an accident." Hermione said, taking complete blame for his state.

Draco sighed. "You better find an antidote by the end of the day. Now, if you'll excuse me, me and Harry are going out to the grounds." He grabbed the little fluff ball and left the common room.

OoO

Harry was mortified. Draco had dressed him up. In baby clothes…for girls… Once Draco got Harry dressed up, he got himself dressed up…in a suit…with a top hat…

"Harry you look so cute in a dress." Draco said, carrying Harry, a picnic basket in his other hand. Harry glared as best he could considering he was a cat. "Now don't give me that face. I'm going to woo you even if you are a cat."

Harry meowed. Sadly Draco just thought he wanted to be pet. Stupid Veela.

OoO

Harry had been fed almost everything a kitty could take. Did Draco not care that cats didn't eat chocolate? Draco was being sweet though. So that's all that mattered at the time.

Draco decided to lie back for a bit. Enjoy the sun and Harry's constant purrs. Harry lied on Draco's lap. He was quite content.

Harry had the sudden need to lick himself. Weird. He wasn't really a kitten, but being one counts right? He was entitled to lick himself. So reaching his head down, he started licking himself. Wow. Being a cat was cool. If he were human, he'd never be able to perform this feat.

Draco had drifted off, and Harry continued to lick himself. Blaise Zabini walked around the tree Harry and Draco were sitting under, the sight that met him there was weird indeed. Draco was sprawled on the ground, making noises. There was a cat on his lap, licking SOMETHING. It looked quite suspicious. Nudging Draco with his toe. He asked; "Draco don't you have a boyfriend. Why are you cheating on him with a cat?"

Draco turned red; he' d been having the best dream. Looking down at his lap, he saw kitty Harry purring and licking himself. He didn't see what was so wrong. Then he realized how it must look. "EW! Blaise! It's licking himself! Not me! Besides, it IS Harry."

Blaise was confused. "Okay then. Well I'm off…See you later Draco…" He walked away still looking at his strange friend.

OoO

A/N: Aw! Will our poor Harry be turned back? Well of course. Or that would suck. Yes, I know, this story has everything I love in a story. Carnivals, kitty Harry, and Veelas/Vampires… Weird eh? So next time I update might not be for about a week since I'm going to be away from electricity T.T Also I'd like to recommend a song fic I made with my cousin. It's called Naughty Boii. It's really quite good.

Please Review!

Laynie 


	7. Kitties, Kitties and More Kitties

A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be where Harry turned back, but people wanted more Kitty Harry, and who am I to deny? So I decided to make him have a little adventure. . Our poor little Harrykins.

Chapter 7: Kitties, Kitties, and more Kitties 

Draco and Harry had fallen asleep under the tree, feeling absolutely full, Harry especially, who knew cats had such small tummies? So Harry was enjoying a nice snooze, when out of nowhere, he was picked up! Picked right up off of his mate, and was now blearily staring at one huge face…one huge face of Cho Chang… He wanted to claw her eyes out, or scratch her…at the very least spit a fur ball at her, but none of the above happened. Instead he was held to her chest. "Aw! You're so adorable!" She looked Harry in the kitty face again. "I don't think Malfoy will miss you very much, besides wouldn't you much rather come live with Mommy Cho?"

Harry hissed, but she decided to ignore it, and take him into the castle. Away from Draco…away from safety…away from sanity… He felt like crying kitty tears, but they wouldn't work, instead he hissed, and tried to scratch her, but she didn't care and kept cuddling him. Obviously she didn't know the difference between a purr and a hiss.

Cho walked through the halls of Hogwarts, holding her new kitten that seemed to very much hate her. But she paid no attention to that. Hermione took one look at the tiny black kitten with big emerald eyes and instantly knew. She had Harry. Hermione quickly ran out to the grounds to find Draco scrambling around calling for Harry, he was practically all over the place.

"Harry! Harry where did you go! Bad Harry! Bad! Get over here right now!" He sounded demanding at first, and then he started to whimper. "Harry…where'd you go?"

Hermione ran over. "What happened?"

Draco took a deep breath, and stopped his search for the time being. "Well, we fell asleep, and suddenly, when I woke up, Harry was gone!"

Hermione nodded, that explained everything. "Cho took Harry." She stated simply.

Draco roared (thought you were a Slytherin Draco?) furiously and started towards the school in an angry huff. Hermione laughed. Poor Cho, she had no idea what she had just done.

OoO

Draco stomped through the hallways, destination in mind, on the prowl, searching for his long lost…well not so long…but short lost boyfriend… "Chang! You idiotic Ravenclaw! Where the hell are you?" He yelled throughout the school. Frightening first years, scaring Hufflepuffs, pissing off teachers, and just making other people laugh. He stopped in front of a tiny Ravenclaw first year. "Where's the Ravenclaw common room."

She babbled incoherently, scared out of here mind. "Spit it out!" She said something along the lines of 'this way!' and booked it to the Ravenclaw common room. Draco following in tow taking long strides, not running, but somehow keeping up perfectly.

She said the password and ran away, he stalked in. "CHANG! WHERE IS MY MATE?" He screamed through the common room. He had started to grow claws and fangs in his fury. He looked at a cowering second year. "Where're the dormitories?" He practically shouted. He pointed to a door, and ran away screaming. Draco practically flew to the door in outrage and rammed into the door. Entering, he found his still dressed up kitty mate, on a frilly pink bed. The bedspread had a huge picture of human Harry on it, smiling. His eye twitched when he saw the pillowcases, and pictures all around her wall space. Harry looked up at Draco and mewed pitifully, obviously in distress. "CHANG!!!!!!!!!" He yelled through the dormitories. Cho Chang emerged from a door and meeped, running back through.

Draco kicked opened the door, finding a small room, candles surrounded a…shrine of his mate… "WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT TO TAKE HARRY FROM ME! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE?"

She eeped and ran away. Draco smirked, still mad, but knew he got his point across. He entered the girl's dormitory again. "Harry? Love are you okay?"

Harry meowed his eyes wide and frightened. Harry picked him up and cuddled him. "It's okay sweetheart. She can't get you anymore…"

Harry purred contently. Finally saved from the clutches of Cho Chang.

OoO

Little kitty Harry and Draco sat in Harry's private rooms. Draco had finally calmed Harry down and they were lying in the bed, happily eating cookies, milk and some raspberries.

"So are you feeling better?" Draco asked the little kitten. Harry purred and snuggled more into Draco's chest. Draco smiled, Harry looked absolutely adorable. Harry had no longer donned the clothes Draco had put on him, and they were lying down comfortably. "I wonder when Granger—" Harry hissed. "Sorry, I mean _Hermione_ will find a cure?" Harry meowed licking a paw and cleaning the crumbs from his muzzle.

Draco chuckled and pet Harry's little back. Harry started purring more, and soon fell asleep. Draco followed soon after, exhausted from running through the castle, and saving Harry.

Hermione walked into the room, a vial in hand. Taking on look at the adorable couple sleeping in the bed, she decided to give them another hour to sleep, and she would wake Harry up so he could take the potion that would change him back. Ron walked over and looked in the room, seeing Draco Malfoy cuddling a tiny black kitten, he had to admit, it was kind of…sweet, or as sweet as Malfoy could be…

OoO

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: That was quick to write, but I decided I just wanted it to be a quick chapter, so I hope you like it. Remember feedback makes me happy. Just tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, or if it's good. It's always nice to get reviews, and to know how I'm doing…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Hugs and Kitties and Spreading of Crack (mainly Harry's)**

**Laynie xox **


	8. Human Again

**A/N: I feel so happy! I found someone to help me: D people are so terrific! I know this is late, but I have been busy, things have been going on, and I haven't found the time to write. So I hope you like this chapter. : D I wanted to make Harry human again, lucky him!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it!**

**Chapter 8: Human again**

Harry was getting sort of tired of being a cat. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Draco was getting pretty fed up too. Finally Hermione carrying a vial approached them; Draco was hoping to Merlin, it was a cure.

Hermione held up the potion in her hands. "I have the antidote!"

Harry meowed happily and Draco was grinning like a madman. "Finally!"

She uncorked the vial and made Harry open his little kitty jaws, pouring it down, Harry swallowed it, and it actually tasted good.

Draco watched Harry, waiting for him to change back. First Harry's wings sprouted out; then he started getting bigger. He slowly but surely became his old self. Hermione 'meeped' and covered her eyes, Draco looked for the problem. "What's the…Oh sweet mother of Merlin!" Harry was back to his normal self…with only one difference…he was naked. Hermione ran out of the room giggling her head off. She was no doubt going to tell everyone who would listen, about what she just saw. Draco sat dumbstruck.

"Uh…Draco? What's wrong…?" Harry was nervous.

"Clo-Clo-Clothes…Naked..."

Harry was confused, till he looked down. "Ahhh! Oh my god! I'm nekked!"

Draco snapped out of his staring, keeping his eyes…south he answered Harry. "Actually Harry, nekked is when your doing something you shouldn't be while being naked. Naked is just being naked."

"Oh…"

Draco still staring at his vampire's…package, made a saucy remark. "We could change naked to nekked though."

Harry blushed. "Oh…" After thinking bit it dawned on him. "OH!" Harry fluttered his wings, letting out the strawberry that was specifically his own mating scent. Then…he pounced. Like a cat, it seems he still wasn't over his whole cat thing. He pinned Draco to the bed and proceeded to kiss his neck. After hitting a particularly sensitive spot Draco gasped.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry shrugged, still attacking his neck. "Getting nekked."

Draco blushed. "Oh…" After laying there, Harry kissing his neck his mind suddenly started to work and he remembered what his father once told him:

_Malfoy men do not just sit back! They are tough and they take every chance they can at sexual activities! _

So Draco grasped his inner Malfoy!

_**To be continued…**_

_**Ha-ha, just kidding, that's too mean! **_

He reached his hand around and squeezed the perfection that is Harry Potter's arse, Harry moaned arching his back, pressing against the Veela below him. "Dracoooo!" Draco almost fainted. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening! Him and Harry were so absolutely close to mating! The final stage! He groaned and thrust up against Harry's naked form, creating an awesome friction.

"Fuck!" He swore, it felt to good… Harry fluttered his wings, letting out the scent that drove Draco wild. He reached down to touch Harry's own visible hard-on, stroking the hard flesh there, cupping and teasing it, making Harry mewl and moan.

Harry was on cloud nine; he wanted nothing more than to drink Draco's blood. He was so close to doing it too. Then, to his absolute horror and embarrassment, a bunch of girls filed into the room, Hermione in the lead. Draco turned beet red. All of their mouths dropped. They all stood dumbstruck, staring at Harry and Draco. Draco finally snapped out of it. "GAH! Out! Out! Out, all of you, OUT!"

All the girls ran out giggling away. Hermione's head peeked around the corner one last time and then she ran away after seeing the glare directed at her. "Finally!" Draco leaned back up, planning on finishing what they had started, but Harry just sighed and jumped up. Draco whimpered and looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, that like totally ruined the mood! Ruined it!" He yelled one last time, and then ran to the bathroom, a pair of clothes in hand. Draco sat wide eyed, and disappointed. A few minutes later Harry came back out wearing shorts that reached his knees; black of course. A white t-shirt that was very tight, his favourite sweater, and a pair of…white bunny slippers… He ran back over to his bed and snuggled up against his mate. "Like my slippers?"

"Yes, they are very cute."

"Do you like my clothes?"

"I'd prefer them off…" Draco grumbled.

"Aw, I'm sorry they came and interrupted us…" He pouted and rubbed his hand across Draco's chest to console him.

Draco smiled. "It's not your fault my kitten…"

Harry nodded. "I know, but I wish there was some way I could make it up to you…" He giggled and kissed Draco's cheek.

Draco growled low in his throat. "Harry, unless you want to finish what we were doing, stop." Harry fluttered his wings, the scent filling Draco's senses. "Harry…" He whined.

"Okay, sorry… Do you want to go and do something?"

Draco shrugged. "Actually I have some homework I need done…"

"Do you want to go work on it. I have some too anyway."

Draco nodded. "Down to the library?" Harry smiled and grabbed his hand, leaving for the library. Still in his bunny slippers…

OoO

Ron came running into the library. "GAH! Would you two care to explain why all the girls are giggling non-stop! They won't shut up!"

Harry burst into giggles and Draco smirked. "How are we supposed to know why all the girls are giggling? What do you think caused it? Surely not us?"

Ron 'ARGHED' and left the library in a huff. Harry burst into more giggles.

OoO

They had finally finished they're last essay and Draco nudged Harry with his foot. "So, I was thinking, in celebration of you being turned human again, how about we go to dinner tonight?"

Harry beamed, his pointed teeth showing. "Sure, I'd love to."

Draco smiled. "Okay, so I'll pick you up at about… eight-thirty?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. Perfect. So, I'll see you then."

Draco smiled and leaning over, claiming Harry's lips in a kiss. "See you then my kitten." Harry huffed indignantly, but smiled anyways and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

OoO

Harry had finally finished getting ready. He looked into his mirror and smiled. He looked good. He had his hair carefully gelled into disarray, he had black dress pants, an emerald green silk shirt and a nice black coat. He decided to leave his wings out. They always served as something nice to look at. He searched through his bottle of 'man perfume' as Ron had put it, to make him smell 'man pretty' how he also put it. He decided to pick the newest Armani fragrance.

When he was finally finished, he walked down to the Gryffindor common room so he could be inspected by Hermione, like always.

"Aw, Harry you look so…grown up! My little Harry is all grown up!" She was quite impressed with her friend's look. He did look older. It made her somewhat sad to know he was finally getting older…

Lavender Brown walked into the Gryffindor and took one look at Harry and ran over. "Wow. Harry, what did you do? Seriously. You look like…like…sex on legs! Honestly! I had no idea you cleaned up this good. I mean before you were cute, sweet, innocent, and adorable but now… WOW!" She finished. He little speech brought the attention of more girls and soon he had a huge crowd of girls all complimenting him, and telling him how good he looked.

Suddenly a tiny cough from the portrait could be heard and a break in the crowd revealed Draco in all his Veela glory. He had snug black dress pants, a tight looking white shirt, and a black coat, which was very well tailored. Harry could hear the click of his expensive dress shoes on the floor as he walked over. He gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. "Are you ready love?"

All the girls swooned and Harry almost let a giggle escape, but he held it in and smiled, nodding. Draco held out his arm and Harry took it, they left the common room together. A crowd of girls watched dreamily as they left down the hall, the portrait closing behind them.

OoO

They walked out the doors of Hogwarts and Harry was met with the sight of a grand carriage, pure white horses pulling it. Harry was speechless, and Draco smiled. "Come my kitten, wouldn't want to leave the carriage waiting. After you?" He held the door of the carriage open for Harry and helped him in. Harry giggled happily and jumped in. Draco jumped in after him, closing the door.

"Draco this is…more than I could have asked you to do, it's magnificent."

Draco smiled. "Anything for you love." Harry smiled and cuddled up to Draco, purring happily. "You know you look stunning tonight?"

Harry blushed. "Not really…you look way better."

Draco shook his head no. "Harry, seriously. You look wonderful tonight. I would have jumped you right there had—

"If I didn't have to drink you blood first?" Harry asked giggling.

"Yeah that too…"

Harry smiled. "Soon enough my dragon, soon enough…" He looked up at his mate and kissed him quite thoroughly. So thoroughly in fact, Draco had a hard time regaining composure.

OoO

"Do you have reservations?" A man in a very fine, silk looking cloak asked.

"A table for two, under the name Draco Malfoy."

The man nodded. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, right this way." He led them to a table that seemed in a more secluded area of the restaurant. "Here are your menus, you're waiter should be here shortly."

Draco nodded. "Thank you Mr…" He looked at the nametag. "Anna?" He sat dumbfounded as he watched the man…or woman…or whatever it was walk away.

Harry giggled quietly. "Was that a man, or a woman?"

Draco was completely dumbstruck. "Actually, I have no idea…"

OoO

They had ordered their meals, and were now eating, a candle in the middle of the table. They each had a glass of the finest wine. Harry had just declared himself finished, and Draco was finishing off one last piece of chicken. Draco then finished his food, and was currently watching Harry sip some wine. Just then 'Anna' walked by, causing Harry to laugh, but he still had wine in his mouth, so he couldn't really laugh, but hold it in, causing wine to dribble done his chin. Causing Draco to watch as the red substance slowly drifted downwards. Harry finally was able to swallow what he had in his mouth, and giggled as he saw Draco staring at the drop of wine. He took a napkin and wiped it away. Draco swallowed hard and looked back at Harry's eyes. Harry almost burst into laughter at his expression. It was like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Harry fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, and Draco had to chuckle. "You're adorable you know. Even when you're dressed as…mature…as you are, you're still the most cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on." He held Harry's hand and gave a delicate kiss to it.

Harry smiled. "You're so sweet my dragon…"

"Only for you kitten." He said, lightly stroking Harry's hand. "Would you like to go now?"

"Okay Dragon." Draco waved Anna over.

"We'd like our bill now please." Draco said.

"Just one moment please." Anna left to the kitchen. After a few short minutes Anna came back holding a little black book. "Here's your bill. I hope you enjoyed your dinner." Anna walked away again.

Draco almost started laughing.

OoO

We now find our two favourite boys sitting in the same carriage from earlier in the evening…snogging. Go figure. Draco was stroking Harry's thigh as he ravaged his mouth. Harry arms were wound around Draco's neck, keeping them together at the lips, not that Draco minded. Not at all… His wandering hands started going up higher and higher, finally reaching Harry's ass, where he proceeded to massage it. His other hand started at getting Harry's belt unbuckled. Harry pulled away and giggled. "Down boy!"

Draco pouted. "But Harry!" He whined and tried to kiss him again.

"No. Bad Draco! We're in a carriage. Besides…you're getting a bit too enthusiastic."

The rest of the ride found Draco pouting and sulking.

OoO

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco helped Harry down from the carriage. "Shall we take a walk down to the lake my kitten?"

Harry nodded and cuddled up to Draco as the walked the grounds of Hogwarts, down to the Black Lake. The stars and moon were clearly visible, casting a light glow over the grounds. Harry pulled Draco down beside him as the sat together under the Beech tree that Harry was fond of. He snuggled into him, warming himself up. "Are you cold love?"

"A little…"

"Aw, come here sweetie…" He pulled Harry onto his lap and snuggled him, sharing his heat. Harry snuggled his head into the crook of Draco's neck.

Harry giggled. "I have another way to get warm…" He said mischievously.

"Really? What's that?"

Harry looked up and pressed his lips to Draco's. He twined his arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of Draco's neck.

"Mm…okay." Draco got out before Harry connected their lips again. Draco traced his hands over Harry's back, along his spine, lower…he stopped when he felt the beginning of Harry's bum. Harry however had other plans, and he reached around, grabbing Draco's hand, and placing it on his arse. Draco moaned low in his throat.

They finally slowed down their kissing after a few minutes and soon they were just giving each other nice, slow, tender kisses. Draco showered Harry's face with loving kisses. His eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his tiny nose and lastly one sweet kiss to his lips…

"Harry…I really care about you…" Draco said, one of his hands twined with Harry's.

"I love you too Draco." Harry said simply, giggling at the look on Draco's face.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Draco. Seriously."

After a few minutes of silence, Draco pulled Harry's head to face him, stroking his cheek lightly, he admitting what he had been thinking for a long time. "I love you too Harry."

**OoO**

That night when Harry returned from his date, Hermione was sitting on one of the common room chairs waiting…for him? "Finally, jeez, do you know what time it is?" She sounded like Mrs. Weasley… Harry suddenly got an image of Hermione with red hair…wow. That was really weird…

Harry giggled. "Yes, sorry, we had a long dinner okay? Then we went out by the lake."

"Well you should have been back earlier. It's almost midnight!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Almost."

Hermione huffed, but then started laughing. "Sorry, I think I overreacted a bit…it's just…you're so small and fragile…" With the look she got from Harry she changed her words. "Umm, not fragile, you're…soft."

Harry laughed. "You don't have to worry anyways Hermione, I have Draco remember, he's a VEELA! It's like his sworn duty to make sure I'm safe or something…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well you better head to bed, we have classes starting again tomorrow."

Harry yawned. "'Night Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry trudged up the stairs, exhausted from all the events of the last few days. Also being turned into a kitten sure took out a lot of energy.

OoO

**A/N: So yeah, I made chapter seven and chapter eight, like…one after the other. Aw, they admitting they love each other… I know some people may think it's soon, but they ARE mates That's kind of the reason I made a Veela story, because they like…have to love each other. Reviews and feedback would be appreciated! **

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Harry's crack **

**Laynie xox **


	9. Chapter Nine! :O

A/N: I decided to write chapter nine because…I'm bored. Wow. I haven't even put out chapter seven (Yes, I wrote this before that was out) and yeah…I hope you enjoy it! And if anyone was wondering, Harry's wings are about to his waist… The match his height…he's short.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

Chapter 9: Da-Da-Da-Dance, Dance, Dance 

Harry woke up the next morning quite…happy. Draco had told him he loved him last night, he treated him to a wonderful dinner and he even went all out with a beautiful carriage. At this rate the boy on his way to some really great…loving? …Yes, loving…

"Harry, wake up, it's seven already!" Hermione called through his door.

Harry grumbled about having classes again and got up. He pulled some clothes out of his wardrobe. A pair of black skinny jeans, a bright pink shirt that said (in black writing of course) I Wanna Sex You Up! He had gotten that shirt from Hermione, surprising right? Actually, not really… He grabbed a pair of pink Vans. He took a quick shower, since he still had a lot of things to do, and breakfast was at 8:00. He dried his hair magically and gelled it to perfection. Brushed his teeth, careful around his fangs (he had already gone through 5 toothbrushes). Finally, he finished! At 7:50! He had ten minutes to get down to the great hall. He grabbed his black sweater, his messenger bag holding all his things and he put on his shoes. Then he ran, out his room, through the common room (which was empty) and all the way down the stairs. Then it dawned on him just as he went down the last staircase. He could have just flied! His wings were out too! He slapped his forehead.

As he reached the doors to the Great Hall, he realized Draco was leaning against the wall waiting for him. As Harry approached he looked up and smiled. "Finally, I thought you had slept in." Draco opened his arms for a hug.

Harry gladly stepped into his embrace cuddling into Draco's chest. "I did actually, I'm surprised I actually made it." Draco kissed his forehead.

"Well, you made it. And might I say, you look very hot today Mr. Potter, pink looks good on you love."

Harry giggled. "Well…you know; I just threw it together last minute…"

"And I bet I can throw it off in one minute…" Draco growled, kissing Harry's neck.

Harry giggled. "Draco! Down, bad Dragon! Come; we have to have breakfast before it's over."

"I'll gladly come, as long as you do too."

"Draco!" Harry giggled. "Quit thinking dirty!"

Draco laughed. "I'm only teasing you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on." He pulled Draco in the Great Hall. "You're going to sit at the Gryffindor table with me today." Harry stated with finality.

"Yes master." Draco said following, chuckling.

"Good Dragon!" Harry said patting Draco's head and pulling him down beside him. Hermione and Ron saved them a spot across from them. They were in the usual spots. "Morning guys!" Harry said brightly, filling his plate with bacon and an egg. Draco tsked.

"Ah-ah-ah! You need to have more than that. You have to be healthy." Draco said, placing a piece of toast, a cup of yogurt, some blueberries and raspberries.

Harry looked at his plate shocked, then up at Draco. "I can't eat all that! I'll choke!"

Draco picked up Harry's fork. "I'll help you then." Scooping up some yogurt. "Open for the…umm…broom?" Harry giggled and opened his mouth. Draco put the yogurt in his mouth then smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure you don't choke my kitten. Just eat, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Fiiinnneeee." And he started eating.

Hermione was shocked. "Wow, you're good, I've never been able to get him to eat all he should be."

"Well…it's all in how you do it…Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"Then it's good he has you now." Harry looked up from his food.

"I'm right here you know!"

Draco smiled. "Just eat your food love." Harry pouted, but started eating again.

Hermione picked up her bag. "Well, I think I'm going to head to class now. I don't want to be late." Ron was about to get up too, a whole jumble of food in his hands. "Umm…you just keep eating Ron." Ron made a weird smile…his stuffed cheeks made him look funny. "See you at Potions guys." She left the Great Hall.

Harry looked up at Draco. "I'm practically done, can we go now?" Draco looked at Harry's plate; only one piece of bacon was left. Draco smiled.

"See, you can eat a lot of food!"

Harry smiled. "Only because you're so convincing Drake."

"Because I love you too much to let you get unhealthy."

Ron made a face. "You two are too lovey dovey sometimes. I'm going to class now."

Harry laughed. "See you Ron." Ron waved at them, toast in hand, and left the Great Hall too.

Draco grabbed his backpack. "Okay, let's go then."

Harry smiled and grabbed his bag, grabbing Draco's hand and twining their fingers together, they too left the Great Hall to Potions.

**OoO**

Draco and Harry sat together at one desk. Each class they had, they were partners. Dumbledore had insisted upon it, considering they were mates and all. Snape walked into the classroom. "Alright class, today we will be making a very complicated potion. You shall be making…" He paused for effect. "Veritaserum!" He said menacingly. Some students were surprised. Hermione squeaked, and Harry was shocked. Draco seemed indifferent. "And at the end of the class, you will all be testing it, and asking your partner ONE question!" He wrote the instructions of the board. "BEGIN!" He shouted.

Draco went to grab the ingredients as Harry set up the cauldron. He came back and set the ingredients down, reading through the instructions. Harry read them over too. "So, what shall I do then?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. You don't need to do anything."

"Why, you think I'm going to screw it up or something."

"No, it's not—"

"Oh fuck you Draco."

"No, baby, it's not that. It's just this requires a lot of cutting at this stage, and I don't want you to cut yourself or something. I can't have you hurting you beautiful hands." He said holding Harry's hands between his. Giving them each a kiss on the palm.

Harry giggled. "Well when you put it THAT way…"

"So you aren't mad?"

"No, I'm not mad…especially when you act all sweet like that."

Draco smiled. "Just sit back and relax and tell me when the water starts to boil, okay?" Harry nodded. Draco gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too. And I love it when you say that."

Draco grinned and started cutting some roots.

Harry sat back and watched the water. It wasn't very interesting and he started sighing every few minutes. Draco would just laugh and continue his work. So Harry decided to take different a different approach. He fluttered his wings. Draco stiffened (yes, THAT WAY!) Harry giggled. "Draco, you better get to work!" He said giggling. Draco scowled and continued his work. "Draco! The water is boiling."

Draco smiled. "Okay." He picked up all his chopped up roots and added them. "I need you to stir it okay? While I add these ingredients at certain times, can you do that love?"

Harry nodded and started stirring the already thickening potion. Each five minutes Draco would add a carefully measured amount of a certain ingredient. It was a very difficult process. Finally ten minutes before the class was finished, the potion started to thin, then it became really thick, and then it turn a light blue colour, and the potion was like water. Snape walked over. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, very nice potion, vial one bottle, then fill another vial so we may do the testing. Has anyone else finished?" He asked the class irritated. Hermione and Pansy raised their hands (they became partners when Draco and Harry got together). "Hmm, well, would you four care to test it for the class?"

Draco nodded. "We'll go first sir."

"Very good Malfoy."

Draco poured one in a vial for Snape, and another for him and Harry. "I'll go first love." He said, lifted the vial to his mouth, he took one little sip.

Snape smirked. "Mr. Potter, I hope you have picked a wise question, you may ask only one."

Harry nodded, a mischievous smile on his face. "So my Dragon, you haven't told me yet, what's your deepest, most darkest, never told secret?"

Draco turned pink in the cheeks and he bit his lip. "Back during Christmas break in fourth year…my mother, walked in on me…walked in on me…" Harry raised a questioning brow. Draco seemed like he was trying to fight the potion. "She walked in on me…wanking to a picture of you!" Draco hid his face. Snape wasn't really shocked. Narcissa had told him already. Everyone in the classroom was quiet, some people's jaws were dropped so low, and Harry was surprised they weren't catching flies. Harry giggled, and Draco peeked at him through his fingers. "What's so funny?" He asked irritated.

"Nothing is funny, it's just that's so hot. You were wanking off to a picture of me! You know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel…like I'm…sexy!" Harry giggled again. Pansy raised her hand.

"Harry you are sexy."

Draco nodded. "So you aren't…like…creeped out by that?"

"No! Why would I be? If anything it makes me proud. That and you are my boyfriend, and to know that you did that ALL the way back in fourth year! Wow!"

Draco smiled. "Okay, so, it's your turn." Harry grinned and picked up the vial, and took one little sip. "So my kitten, what's your most embarrassing secret?"

Harry laughed. "When I was eleven, the summer after first year, my aunty had this really nice dress, so when her and my uncle went out for dinner together, I went to her room and tried it on. So here I was, modelling in front of the mirror and truth to be told, I was kind of imagining you were the mirror. Then out of nowhere my cousin Dudley walked into the room, and he mistook me for some girl in his parent's room! Then he started horribly hitting on me! It was really embarrassing, but actually funny." The class were giggling at that piece of information, and even Snape let a chuckle escape.

Draco laughed. "You were modelling for…me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know, I was a weird kid."

"You liked me in first year?"

Harry giggled. "Yeah."

Draco smirked, a proud look on his face. Snape walked to the front of the class again. "It seems we have run out of time, everyone hand in your potions, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you receive…top grades today. Excellent job." Draco smiled. The bell rang, signalling class was over.

Draco rose from his seat and grabbed all his things, then, hand in hand, him and Harry left to their next class.

**OoO**

"Lunch finally! I'm starved." Draco said, as he swung his arm around Harry's shoulders, leaving the classroom together. Harry grabbed Draco's hand that was hanging over his right shoulder.

"Actually, I'm hungry too."

Draco mocked shock. "Harry Potter, hungry! I can't believe it!"

"Oh shush you pillock." Draco laughed, as him and Harry descended the stairs, and then headed to the Great Hall.

As the arrived, Dumbledore was standing at the podium, waiting for everyone to arrive at lunch. As Draco and Harry took their seats that they had been sitting in at breakfast. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Students! This year, Miss Granger has come and proposed an idea to me. That there be a…fun day this Saturday. Fourth years and up can attend a dance, while the younger years have fun on the grounds, playing games and such. If any higher years would like to join them they may. Now if anyone would kindly pass the message on to anyone not here, it would be greatly appreciated. And they dance will be semi-formal. So wear nice, but casual clothes! That is all!" The Great Hall became a buzz with noise, as people discussed the coming Saturday.

Draco looked over at his Vampire Angel. "Harry love, would you like to go with me to the dance?"

Harry giggled. "Do you even have to ask my Dragon?"

Draco nodded. "It's only proper."

Harry smiled. "Yes, Dragon, I'd be honoured to accompany you to the Saturday dance."

Draco smirked. "Ha! I have Harry Potter as my date."

Harry giggled. "Draco, you have Harry Potter as your mate, I think that surpasses anything."

Draco grinned. "I know." He looked out the window of the Great Hall. "We have a break period you know…do you want to go out on the grounds?"

Harry beamed. "I'd love to."

Draco grabbed his bag and stood up, offering his arm. "My kitten."

Harry giggled and took the offered arm. "See you later guys." He waved at his friends and walked with Draco out to the grounds.

As they neared the beech tree they had sat under the night before, Draco stopped Harry from sitting. He waved his wand, and a picnic basket and blanket appeared under the tree. Harry fluttered his wings happily and sat. Draco stood smelling the wonderful scent of strawberries, transfixed, until Harry pulled him down onto the blanket. Then he snapped out of it…kind of. He opened the basket, pulling out a container of…chocolate milk and two glasses. Then he pulled out Peanut butter and Jam sandwiches. Lastly, alphabet soup… Harry giggled. "Wow my Dragon, you sure went all out."

Draco blushed. "I made it quick…"

Harry smiled. "I like it Dray, it looks yummy."

Draco passed the glass of chocolate milk to Harry, and then he put some soup into a bowl for him. "Here love."

Harry pouted. "What, I get no…assistance?" He batted his eyelashes, making Draco putty for his moulding.

Draco grabbed the spoon, and then blowing the soup to cool it down he reached over to give some to Harry. "Open your mouth for the…broom?"

Harry giggled. "Only if it's your broom." He winked and Draco blushed.

"You're such a little tease."

Harry smirked. "It's my job silly."

They spent the next while eating the lunch. The finished the container of chocolate milk, and almost all the sandwiches. The soup was all gone too. The sat on the blanket, Harry was lying against Draco's chest, and making doodles on it with his finger. Draco was relaxing, his arms behind his head, the look of calm. Draco opened his eyes. Then pulling his hand from behind his head, he started stroking Harry's thigh. "Love, you know you look really hot in these jeans."

Harry giggled. "I do?"

"Mm hmm. I have one question though, what are you wearing…under them, because I can't feel any boxer line or…" His hand went up to Harry's bum and back down. "Brief line."

"I'm not wearing anything under them."

Draco looked down at him. "You're not…what?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear." Harry giggled.

"You're not-not…wearing any…underwear?" He stuttered out, and fainted.

Harry sat up alarmed. "Draco? Are you okay?" He shook his unconscious mate. "Draco?"

Draco's eyes slowly opened. "Please tell me you're not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding. Do you want to see?" Draco fainted again. Harry shrugged and lay back down.

Three minutes later, he became conscious again. "Did I dream that?"

Harry shook his head no. "Nope."

"Oh…okay…"

Harry looked at Draco confused. "Um, Dragon, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Usually you would like…jump me or try to touch my arse…or stick your hand somewhere…"

"I just don't want to…"

"Why not?"

Draco blushed. "Harry, I love you, and I don't want this to be like…only physical…"

Harry smiled. "Aw, my Dragon…you're so sweet!" Harry giggled hugging him.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sweet just for you love." Harry beamed. "You want to know why my kitten?"

Harry giggled. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

Harry grinned and hugged Draco. "I love hearing you say that."

Draco smiled. "Good, because you'll be hearing it a lot now." Harry giggled and cuddled up to Draco.

"You know we have a free period?" Harry said suggestively, running his finger down Draco's chest.

Draco smirked. "Ooh, does the kitten want to play?" Harry purred rubbing his head against Draco's chest like a cat. Draco growled sexily. Harry stopped and started giggling. "What?"

Harry took some calming breaths, the occasional giggle escaping. "Well, you know how you always call me kitten? Whenever you growl, you remind me of a puppy," He giggled some more. "And it's just so cute!"

Draco let out a long growl. "Do you want me to be your puppy baby? Grrrr, ruff, ruff!" Draco continued growling as he started kissing and licking Harry's neck. Harry was giggling and purring.

"Ooh, down boy!" Harry purred more, moving his head to give more access to his neck. "Mm, bad Draco! Bad, bad puppy!" He giggled. Harry's giggle switched to a purr as Draco licked under his ear and sucked. That was always one of his sensitive spots.

Draco growled. "Grr rawr! Ruff, ruff!" He started tickling Harry. Kissing his belly and licking it, Harry purred and giggled whenever Draco hit a sensitive spot. Harry started giggling as Draco tickled him more. "Your puppy is hungry my kitten, Grr, ruff, ruff!" Draco lifted Harry's shirt more tickling as he went. Harry was giggling and purring. Draco licked one of Harry's little nipples making him purr and flutter his wings. Draco growled like a puppy and started sucking. "Ruff, ruff!" He nibbled a bit. Harry, true to his kitten persona, meowed and purred, driving the 'puppy' wild. Harry's wings were fluttering, letting out the strawberry mating scent. Draco sucked harder, getting a mixture of a meow and a purr. "Grrrr, ruff, ruff. Rawr!" He moved to the other side and started licking, nibbling and sucking. Harry was meowing, purring, fluttering his wings, and even saying Draco's name whilst purring.

Then, like Hermione always does, she walked around the beech tree and blushed when she saw them. "Um, t-that's where I was hearing the noises. I j-just, came to get you for the next class, it's starting soon. I'll umm…be going…I've got to prepare for my next class. See ya!" She ran away, giggling could be heard as she ran. God, now girls would know more about what they did.

Draco growled like a puppy again. "We'll finish this later?"

Harry nodded and purred. "Definitely."

Draco smirked. "Come on then, let's go." He grabbed Harry's hand and helped him up. Harry giggled as they walked, snuggling Draco.

"Dragon, will you growl for me again?" Draco chuckled, but growled. "Will you bark again…?" Draco leant down to Harry's ear and quietly growled.

"Ruff, ruff." He said, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Harry purred snuggling closer. "Will you meow for me Harry?" Harry meowed innocently, purring and fluttering his wings. Draco smirked. "Harry, kitten, you are really sexy, you know?"

Harry meowed. "You are too."

After a minute of walking Harry started to giggle. "What love?" Draco asked.

Harry giggled. "Who knew a kitten and a puppy could end up getting along?" Draco smiled and held his mate closer. Yeah, who knew?

_**TO BE CONTINUED  
**_

**A/N: Okay, Draco acting like a puppy totally just like…happened. I didn't even mean for it to happen, but my fingers typing did it. Maybe it was because I noticed Draco growls a lot. And when I make him growl, in my head he growls like a puppy…a very sexy, adorable…hot puppy, but anyways…This chapter ended up being one of my longest I think…Anyways…I sort of liked it… Reviews would be nice; I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter. I'm not going to update again until I get a lot of reviews (I really want reviews). **

**P.S. I was also wondering if people thought their relationship is getting better? And I want to know when people think they should mate? Also, if anyone has any requirements they want fulfilled, like if there's anything that you want me to put or do in this story, I know I always wish I could change the way people do things in stories, so if there's anything you want, or want to happen, just tell me and I'll try! I love you all! **

**WOLF-QUEEN14, you always make me want to update! Just so you know, the only reason I don't update all the time is because I'm at my cousin's house, and I have no internet, but I'm going to have some soon, so I will update more…regularly. ALSO, I am way ahead on all my chapters. I've already made up to chapter 11 and right at this point in time that I'm writing this, I only have chapter 7 up. **

**Hugs, Kitties and spreading of Uke boy's Asses**

**Laynie xox**


	10. Lurve!

A/N: Okay, chapter ten, sorry for the delay, but my Internet wasn't working, it really sucked. So I finally got it fixed, thank god, and now I'm updated. I'm really trying to make this…less fluffy, because I realized reading through this, it's bloody fluffy…and I don't want it to be all fluff. AND, I'm going to TRY to make Harry less girly…but it's just how he turned out!

WARNING: HPDM SLASH! AND INSANE FLUFF! INSANE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

Special thanks to all my reviewers, you guys really keep me going AND you give me awesome ideas, I'd be lost without you!

_Chapter 10: Lurve!_

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully. Their classes were very easy, which was rather surprising. Supper was the same old affair. Draco found himself watching his little Vampire Angel. He really was very beautiful, and more than once, Draco was thinking back to the moment they said; I love you! It wasn't the most romantic setting, but it was romance to him. And he really, truly loved Harry, and he'd do anything for him. Harry poked Draco's side. "Draco? Did you hear me?"

Draco blinked rapidly. "Ooh, sorry. I was lost with the fairies for a second, what did you say love?"

"I asked if I could go flying for awhile. I'm done all my homework."

Draco laughed. "Harry, love, you don't have to ask me, if you want to go flying then go ahead sweetheart, I'm not stopping you! But I do have some homework to catch up on, so I'm probably going to be stuck in the library for awhile."

Harry pouted. "Aw, I wanted to show off my flying to you." He giggled. "Well, you'll just have to come outside when you finish, okay?"

Draco nodded. "I was going to anyways." He kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled. "Well, I'm going to go outside then, I've never really had a chance to try out my wings. See you later Dragon!" He said. He was about to walk away, but ran back. "How could I forget?" He jumped onto Draco's lap, capturing his lips and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. He opened his mouth, waiting for Draco's tongue. He moaned when it invaded his mouth, Draco's hands started climbing up Harry's thighs… One hand stopped at his hip, while the other cupped Harry's perfect buttocks and squeezed. Harry pulled away breathless and blushing. "I'll see you later sexy." He winked and jumped up, leaving a panting and wanting Draco behind. Draco pouted and collected his stuff heading for the library. He wanted to finish his work fast!

Harry strode outside, humming a song he was listening to that day. It was really catchy, annoying, but catchy. "I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are…" He mumbled under his breath, doing a little dance as he walked. He decided to just fly; there really wasn't much of a point in going to the Quidditch field to fly. Stretching his wings, he fluttered them, then flapped them…wider strokes… Looking down, he was shocked to find he was a foot of the ground; slowly he started flapping harder, his destination, the sky. Soon he was shooting through the sky, he flew over the lake, trailing his fingers over the water. It was exhilarating! Shooting through the sky, going high, then dipping down, barely pulling up. Eventually he felt like a break, and sat down in the stands of the Quidditch field. He smiled as his mind wandered to Draco, the way he sounded, the way he walked, then he thought about his two favourite words Draco said; I love you. It made his insides warm, filled him with happiness. Someone sitting down beside him interrupted his thoughts. He turned to them, thinking it was Draco and was going to pounce him, but to his surprise, it was Oliver Wood, the new flying teacher.

"Hi Harry." Oliver said, his accent thick as ever.

"Hi Oliver…I mean, Professor Wood."

Oliver laughed. "It's okay, you can call me Oliver, I've known you too long to hear you call me Professor Wood."

Harry smiled. "Okay then."

Oliver sat back. "So, how've you been Harry?"

"I've been good actually, things have been going nicely for me."

"Still playing Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I love it still."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Well, you look good, way different then I remember. It's a shock to see what a good looking person you've grown into Harry."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, a lot of things have changed."

"I can see that… So what's with you and Malfoy?"

"Ooh, yeah, I forgot you just got here. Well we're soul mates, he's a Veela, and I'm a Vampire Angel so yeah…we're in the mating stage right now…so I guess it's kind of like being boyfriends…it's a little more than that though…but yeah…" Harry trailed off.

Oliver nodded. "But why did you choose Malfoy? Wasn't he always horrible to you?"

"Yes, but that's all behind us now…"

"You know Harry, there's a lot of more people better for you, way more, they would treat you really good too."

"I love Draco, I don't think there's anyone better than Draco."

"But haven't you ever wondered? What it'd be like to date someone…older?"

Harry frowned. "Oliver, are you…coming onto me?" He asked in disbelief.

Oliver smiled. "You're very attractive now Harry, you must know that?"

Harry glared. "Well, sorry Oliver, but I'm very, very content with who I'm with. And no, I've never wondered, now please stop hitting on me."

Oliver frowned now. "I can be so much more mature."

"Oliver, stop it. I don't want to hurt you."

"But Harry- " Oliver was cut off by the sound of someone's voice, dripping with venom and dangerous.

"Back away from him Wood, Harry may not want to hurt you, but I sure as fuck will." Harry turned to the voice and was relieved to see Draco…but, it wasn't Draco…well, it was, but he looked different…not in a bad way, oh no, he looked damn sexy. Draco had a pair of pure white wings sticking out of his back, they were bigger than Harry's wings, Harry's were only about half his size, but Draco's were almost bigger than him. His eyes flashed silver and dangerous, specks of his normal blue glowing. Long and sharp claws replaced his nails, and he had fangs. Harry figured this is what Draco looked like in his Veela form. But weren't they supposed to have feathers. Harry shrugged it off, he really wasn't complaining. Draco looked really hot pissed off.

Oliver stared with wide eyes at Draco. "I didn't do anything Malfoy, I was just talking to him."

"Back the fuck off Wood, just walk away from him." Draco wasn't yelling, yet, but somehow his voice was just as dangerous.

Oliver started walking away. "Remember what I said Harry."

Draco growled, it wasn't playful like his little puppy growl, it was low and menacing, ripping from his throat, his fangs bared. "You should have listened Wood." He growled, and suddenly like a flash, Oliver was down, and Draco was flying over him. Harry looked closer and saw, dark red gashes in Oliver's back. "Fucking bastard." Draco said simply, still growling somewhat. Harry looked up at Draco, his white-blonde hair wind blown and wild, his silver eyes still glowing with blue specks, his fangs bared, and claws out…

"Draco…" Harry whispered quietly in need, not at all upset over Oliver, the bastard had it coming. Draco turned when he heard his name and his stance softened. He lowered himself onto his feet and slowly walked over to Harry, thinking the whispering was because he was frightened. But Harry was far from frightened. He was bloody turned on; seriously, he could already feel himself getting hard.

"Harry, I'm sorry, don't be afraid, I just wanted to protect you…" Harry could feel his own claws slowly replacing his nails, making them rather sharp. His fangs tingled, and he couldn't help his wings fluttering, even he could smell the mating scent of strawberries. Draco stopped walking towards Harry, his eyes flashing. "Harry?" He asked slowly, the scent hitting him, wasn't Harry afraid? He had just hurt his former Quidditch captain…

"Draco…I want you…" He whispered quietly. Draco could hear though and he was shocked, but he could feel the bloody throbbing starting just from smelling the mating scent and Harry's words. Harry slowly sauntered forward, closer to Draco, his eyes dark with desire. "I need you…" He whispered as he neared. Draco's face heated up, was it getting hot outside or something? Because he could swear it was cooler a few seconds ago. "Oh Draco…" Harry whispered as he finally was in front of the sexy Veela. "You look so sexy… I want you right now…" His words went through Draco's ears straight to his groin. "Come on my Dragon…" Harry said, already flying away, the mating scent wafting from his wings as he flew driving Draco mad with desire as he followed him. Harry shoot through the air, flying as fast as he possibly could, he knew exactly which window to go through. Stopping at the almost peak of all the towers saying a password, the window to his bedroom opened letting him in. He left it open for Draco and headed for his bed. A quick spell had roses on the bed. Why? Because they looked nice… Another spell, and he had candles floating around the bed, creating a soft glow. Taking off his shoes and socks Harry did another spell. Thank Merlin he had learned them before hand. Now he was clad in loose, but very short, short shorts, black of course and a green tight t-shirt. Draco needed a little mystery didn't he? Can't make it too easy. Slowly he settled himself on the bed, lying down and waiting. A second later Draco had shot into the room. Harry was lying down facing the window, his head in his hand, knees bent, the perfect pose. Draco's eyes settled on Harry and he let out a whimper.

"Harry…" He muttered walking towards the bed. He stopped at the edge and toed off his shoes and socks, lying down beside his mate. Harry smirked as Draco settled himself on the bed, facing Harry. Harry slowly sat up, swinging one leg over Draco's hip and straddling him. Draco groaned quietly as Harry leaned down, kissing the most sensitive spot on his neck. Harry started licking and sucking that one spot, slowly lapping at it. Harry purred as he did so, and he could distinctly feel how hard Draco was. Harry smirked. He was only starting. Sucking harder, emitting moans and groans from Draco, Harry slowly bit down, his teeth sinking into the skin. Draco let out a wanton moan of pleasure. "Fuck Harry…" He groaned. Harry slowly started sucking, the blood tasted delicious, like peaches, it was sweet and he found himself moaning as he sucked up the blood. Draco couldn't even form a word let alone a sentence as Harry sucked up some more blood. A minute later he pulled away, making Draco whimper with the loss. He lapped at the bite marks, healing the skin. Then kissed the spot one last time.

"Draco, I want to finish mating…" He whispered sensually. Draco stared with lust filled eyes, slowly his hands trailed up Harry's thighs…higher and higher. His hand stopped when he reached Harry's erection, slowly in small circles his started rubbing it, Harry moaned loudly, panting as Draco continued to rub him. Draco flipped them over, Draco now on top, but not exactly on Harry, he supported his weight with his right arm, his left hand, continuing with it's teasing, he rubbed harder. Slowly he leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a passion filled kiss, his tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, moving with it, he traced his tongue over Harry's fangs; their moans muffled by each other. He pulled away sucking at Harry's bottom lip a bit, before pulling away completely.

"I want to, too…" Draco whispered lustfully, lips grazing Harry's as he spoke. That night they finished the final stage of mating, and they became one. Their love finally complete…

A/N: I didn't mean for them to do it this chapter! I was going to take your guys' idea and have them after the dance, but I don't know, it just happened this way. And, sorry about Oliver for all you Oliver lovers, I needed someone, and it happened. Okay? I was just going to make this a lovey chapter, but it didn't work! They mated! Whatever, it's like… been ten chapters… so I made them do that! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

If anyone wants to help me with the full scene, email me, and I'll put the full scene on my live journal.

Hugs and Kitties!

Laynie xox

Ta-Ta for now!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, some people actually thought I'd end Vampire Angels and Veelas last chapter. Yeah right! I'd never do that! I love this story, okay? And I have the ending planned and it's definitely not that. So don't worry! This chapter is going to be mainly them after the last chapter, you know, after they completed the bond, and then them with their friends a bit, it's not very long…Umm, oh yes and I've been thinking of changing my username, just so you know!  
**

**WARNING: Slash! WOO! And…fluff, I love fluff though, so…screw you if you don't. **

**DISCLAIMER: Wish I owned it, but I don't. **

**Chapter 11: **

Draco's eyes opened slowly. He yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He felt warm and looked over realizing Harry was cuddled into him…naked. He blushed remembering the night before. It was passion filled, loving and god, he didn't think anything Harry had done was hotter than drinking his blood. Harry made a tiny mewling noise as he cuddled closer, drawing warmth from the Veela next to him. Draco smiled and caressed his hair lightly, snuggling into his small Vampire Angel. He loved how he smelled, like strawberries and him being so close and so…bare was making Draco feel slightly hot. Harry giggled, obviously waking up. He yawned, his little fangs clacking together, he rubbed at his eyes cutely and Draco decided nothing was more adorable than a newly awoken Harry Potter.

"Morning love." Draco said, kissing the tip of his nose.

Harry grinned. "Morning my Dragon…"

Draco adjusted himself more comfortably, holding Harry close. "So was…was last night…alright?" He asked rather uncertain. He blushed; it was his first time ever doing something so…intimate.

"It was wonderful Dragon. Nothing could compare…and now, we're fully bonded." Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. He started kissing his vein, the exact place he had sucked blood from the night before.

Draco cleared his throat trying to stay coherent as Harry now sucked on his pulse point, occasionally pulling at it with his teeth. "Mmm…Umm…Harry we…we should go take a shower…it's probably lunch soon…and, umm…oh my…" He stopped short as Harry bit into his throat, drawing blood out and sucking for all his worth. Draco felt the same warm feeling like the night before. Harry sucked awhile longer, then pulled away, healing the wound.

"I have to drink from you daily so…"

Draco grinned. "Don't worry, I don't mind."

Harry smiled and gave Draco a kiss. "Come on then, let's go take a shower." He pulled the blonde up, dragging him to the bathroom.

A few hours later Harry and Draco arrived in the Great Hall, grinning and they looked happier than they had…ever. Harry giggled as he pulled a willing Draco to the Gryffindor table. "Morning Hermione, Ron." Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Harry…it's the afternoon…" Hermione said, holding in a laugh.

"Oh Pish posh, none the less, how're you two?" He didn't even give them a chance to answer as he started rambling on and on. "Yes, I'm very well too, wonderful today isn't it? Gosh it's so sunny today, I wonder why…I think it's because it's supposed to be, uh huh…" Everyone at the Gryffindor table tuned him out continuing their eating, except Draco, he sat listening to Harry with rapt attention.

"Harry, love, you're beautiful."

This stopped Harry mid-ramble and he cooed, hugging Draco and profusely telling Draco how hot he was, and how much he loved him. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow and Draco blushed. She obviously knew what had happened the night before by Harry's behaviour. Harry was being rather…clingy and lovey, which was expected after they had mated. He cuddled up to Draco, suddenly in his lap, feeding him food. "You need to have your strength Dragon!" He advised, feeding him random things from his plate. "You don't want to collapse one day from exhaustion! Imagine! I'd be so…" Draco grinned and gave Harry a small kiss.

"Harry, sweetheart, calm down a bit, okay?"

Harry blushed and nodded, but he continued to sit in Draco's lap, occasionally fixing his hair and cuddling against him.

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled. It was actually very cute the way Harry was acting.

Draco was sitting in _their_room. It was now both of theirs, his clothes and possessions all inside. He smiled remembering their conversation earlier. Harry had insisted Draco move into the room that very second and he couldn't do anything else but move himself in, or he'd be abstained from his mate for a week. He shuddered from the memory. Harry was being adorable though, almost like a moody housewife. Draco had to chuckle thinking about Harry, a little pink apron on and a stirring spoon in hand, a little blonde in his other arm, balancing him on his hip. The thought was something he wanted to come true, and thinking more on it, he started to smile and space out into his own little world, filled with 'housewife Harry' and cute little black haired and blonde haired babies. Harry walked into the room humming as he gathered dirty clothes and put them in a basket. Draco snapped out of his fantasy and smiled as his mate, for lack of a better word, scurried around the room tidying. He was dancing as he cleaned and stopped at Draco, pecking him on the lips as he continued his cleaning. Draco smiled peacefully. He really loved how this was…the way things were going…

"Dragon," Harry purred in a singsong voice, "do you mind doing me a tiny favour sweetie?"

Draco smiled and hugged his Vampire Angel. "Anything."

"Can you gather the dirty towels in the bathroom and put them in the basket, I need to do washing…"

Draco smiled. "Harry, love, house elves do that."

"Yes…I know…but, I told them to only help when I asked for it, I want to do this on my own for now."

Draco chuckled. "And the reason for that being…?"

"Well…one day we're going to have a family…right? And I just want to be ready to clean a house, tidy it up…take care of children…"

Draco's heart swelled and he gave his angel a kiss on the forehead. "Do you really want children one day…and a family?"

"Of course silly!"

Draco grinned. "I was hoping that was the case." He twirled Harry around in a small dance and tipped him, delivering a kiss to his lips. Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his small arms around Draco's neck, kissing him back. Draco started placing kisses on Harry's neck and he smirked when he mewled quietly, leaning toward the touch. "Hmm, better get back to cleaning love." He smirked as he sat at the desk, starting on his homework. Harry pouted and threw a pair of boxers at Draco's head. Draco grinned when the boxers landed over his head covering his view. "Mm, strawberries." He said to his husband.

Harry gasped indignantly and burst into giggles. "You prat!"

Draco grinned. "Love you too sweetheart!"

Harry's tiny giggles could be heard from the bathroom as he gathered towels.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**A/N: Aw, a little housewife Harry is just…adorable to me. He's so cute! I love it! Ga-ha-ha, don't say anything to me about complaining, I love it, and so should you! **

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Harry's crack! **

**Laynie xox**

**Ta-Ta For Now! **


	12. I totally forgot about the dance!

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to go to this dinner last weekend, and the weekend is when I usually update so… Yeah, I felt bad enough already! I hope I'm not losing readers or reviewers! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did own it. **

**WARNING: THIS IS SLASH! In case you don't like slash and the fact that this is Harry/Draco didn't process through your brain. **

**Chapter 12: I totally forgot about the dance! **

Harry grinned as he finished doing the laundry. Draco was going to be back soon, he had missed his mate the last few hours that he had been studying in the library. He danced around the room, picking up the odd item that fell. He honestly couldn't believe how drastically things had changed. Him and Draco were now far in love, which was strange, considering they used to hate each other, but all is forgotten and all that…

"Harry!" Someone called through the room. He jumped up, running for the 'den' as he liked to call it.

"Draco?" He asked excitedly, running into the comfortable room.

"No…sorry, it's Hermione."

"Hermione!" Harry cheered happily and ran to embrace his friend.

"Well, if I knew you'd be this happy to see me, I would have visited long ago."

Harry grinned. "I was just cleaning up; come, sit down. We can have tea!"

Hermione laughed. "Tea would be ideal."

Harry snapped his fingers. Dobby popped into the room. "Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you retrieve us some tea, please Dobby?"

Dobby smiled. "Dobby would be most honored!" He popped away, his face lightened with happiness.

"So Hermione, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry asked a short while later as they sipped their tea, exchanging light chit-chat.

"Well, the dance is coming up this Saturday, and I wondered whether or not you and Draco were coming…and I wanted to visit you."

Harry frowned. "What dance?"

"You know, the one Dumbledore announced awhile ago."

Harry thought for awhile, suddenly it dawned on him. "Merlin, I forgot about the dance!"

Hermione patted his arm. "It's okay; you've been preoccupied that's all."

"Yeah, I suppose so…well, you'll see us there for sure!"

"Good, I was hoping that was going to be the answer."

* * *

"Draco!" Harry cried sometime later. Hermione had already left awhile ago and Harry was alone for exactly one minute before his blonde Veela walked through the portrait. 

Draco grinned, opening his arms for a hug. "Hello love, did you miss me?"

"Lots and lots!" Harry declared, gripping onto his Veela.

"Mm, I missed you too. Eventually I just decided to give up! I couldn't get you out of my head!"

Harry giggled. "You're just saying that, you were busy studying!"

"Nope, all I could think about was my sweet, innocent kitten."

"Dragon, I'm hardly innocent anymore, you made sure of that!"

Draco chuckled. "You never were innocent kitten, you were always into trouble. Then your teasing, that could hardly be called innocence."

Harry purred, pulling Draco over to the couch to cuddle. "Mm-hm, but you love it."

"Indeed, I do." Draco said, pulling his small mate even closer, rubbing his side.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco. "I love you Dragon."

Draco smiled. "I love you too my kitten." Harry giggled and kissed Draco squarely on the lips. Draco soon found himself getting quite aroused from his Vampire Angel's little fangs nipping at his lips and his tongue sliding against his. He pulled Harry onto his lap, his arms encircling the tiny waist. Harry mewled quietly in the back of his throat, his little fingers twining their way through Draco's hair, deepening the kiss. Draco moaned as Harry's hands found their way into his pants. He broke of the kiss, panting.

"Gods Harry..." Draco shuddered with pleasure as Harry's wandering hands continued their trek. It was like they didn't do this every morning, evening and night! Harry suddenly stopped his eyes wide.

"I just realized…we need something nice to wear to the dance!" With that said the short teen jumped up and ran to the bedroom, mumbling about needing to find the perfect outfit.

Draco stared in disbelief, he just got left hanging! "Harry! Sweetheart, we can find clothes later…" The rest of the night continued this way, Draco trying to persuade Harry of better things they could be doing, rather than finding the perfect outfits, and Harry downright refusing all Draco's advances. In the end, Harry gave up for the time being and decided that in fact they could be doing…better things. Preferably in their rather comfy bed…

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

**A/N: Well…I'm rather sorry, but it seems my time is cut short, I have something I need to do, I was going to include much, much more (the dance) but I suppose that will have to wait till next time! I suppose this is a sneak preview then xD Anyways, I'm off! Farewell until next update, which will possibly be on Sunday if you give me a lot more reviews, I may be inclined to update, if not, then you're waiting till next weekend, or whenever I get enough reviews, toodles! **

**Laynie xox **

**Love ya'll! **

**Spread the crack! In this case Harry's **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but I think I'm going to finish this…it's just…I feel I accomplished what I wanted, honestly, I've done really what I set out to do. Besides, it was my first fic that I ever wrote, I'm proud of it, and it will always be my favourite because it's my first, but I've done almost everything I really wanted to do. So, I'm going to do the dance, a cute little fluffy chapter because I adore fluff and I think the fic deserves some fluff to send it away with, then I'll do the epilogue. So…including this chapter, three more chapters to go! Just be happy I'm updating so soon, but, it's bothering me, and I want to get it done, finished…really, I love reviews, but I want this to be out and done! Of course, I do have other stories and I'd love it if you went and read those too, especially Retake, I'm promising that one's going to be very long, we're talking through the Hogwarts years, then a bit of adult hood, I'm planning it to be very long. So check that one out. Then of course there's This City is Far From Here. Honestly, that story turned into a parody with the chapters I've been writing out. Perhaps one day I'll find something to do a sequel on with this story. :D**

**Chapter 13: Dance time! **

Saturday came quickly and soon the older students were all preparing for the dance, which was due to start in a short matter of hours…

Harry was humming as he dressed himself in fancy robes, Draco doing the same. Draco kept stealing glances at his boyfriend, he looked dazzling. His hair created a soft black halo around his pale features and his emerald eyes stood out from under his black fringe. His wings were not out today, as he thought they should look semi-normal for the dance. Draco sighed with happiness. He was living the dream so far, and it had only been a short amount of time. He loved Harry with everything he possibly could and he knew they were practically married at this point…no, they were more than that; they were soul mates, destined to be together. He wouldn't change it for the world.

"Dragon…earth to Dragon…it's time to go!" Harry said, waving his hand in front of Draco's face. Draco grinned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"You of course kitten!"

Harry giggled and attached himself to Draco's arm. "I love you…" Draco sighed, pulling Harry close.

Harry's eyes shined. "I love you too. Now come on silly, I don't want to be too late!"

Draco grinned and held out his arm for his date to hold as they headed to the Great Hall where the festivities would be taking place. Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise were all waiting for them at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, all dressed eloquently. Harry was smiling as they approached the group. "Hi guys. Have you been waiting too long?"

"'Course not, just a few hours…" Ron said, laughing at the look on Harry's face. "I'm kidding, mate. Only a couple of minutes, not that long."

Harry grinned. "Good, I don't like keeping people waiting."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Typical Gryffindork..."

Harry swatted his arm lightly. "Hey, I'm your Gryffindork, so shut up!" Draco smiled.

Ron and Blaise rolled their eyes at the cliché bit of affection as Pansy and Hermione giggled and commented on the cuteness of their relationship.

The Great Hall was decorated quite extravagantly considering it was for no occasion what-so-ever. It seemed to take on a fall theme, reds, gold and yellows being the main colours. Leaves floated down from the ceiling, stopping before reaching the students. Harry took great pleasure in watching Draco's face contort into strange expressions as he tried to keep all snide remarks on the absolutely Gryffindor colors that adorned the Hall. The night ended up turning out fantastic and Draco ended up enjoying himself, even if he had to be surrounded by red.

Midnight found our young lovers embracing in an intimate hold as they swayed back and forth to the soft music, Harry half asleep. "Harry love, are you okay? You look extremely exhausted. Do you want to go to bed?"

"No…" He yawned. "No, I'm…" Another yawn that caused his little fangs to clack together… "I'm fine, just a bit…tired." He closed his eyes, leaning on Draco, his breathing soft.

Draco chuckled. "Come kitten, how about we sit down for awhile." He carried Harry in his arms to a seat at a table. He pulled him onto his lap, resting the weary boy's head on his shoulder. "Shh, love…just relax…rest your eyes for awhile."

Harry yawned and snuggled closer to Draco, holding onto him, hoping to keep that amazing warmth. "Hm…I love you Draco…"

"I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled up at Draco sleepily, before he rested his head back against his shoulder, quiet snores following soon after.

Once Draco was positive Harry was sleeping, he lifted him up into his arms bridal style, silently waving goodbye to his friends, as not to disturb the slumbering Vampire Angel in his arms. Harry would occasionally mewl quietly in his sleep, or mumble and snuggle even closer to Draco, something that Draco found endearing to no end. When they finally reached their room Draco whispered the password and walked into the bedroom they shared. Harry opened his eyes sleepily.

"Whadda we at…" He stopped mid-mumble and decided on changing into his pajamas. Draco had to chuckle a bit at the sight of a half asleep Harry attempting to get dressed, so he decided to help him out. Harry muttered things about not needed a cowboy chicken to help him eat his broccoli.

Draco finished getting the tired boy dressed and sent him off to bed. Harry collapsed on the bed, hardly even taking the time to pull up the covers. "I love you cowboy chicken!" He declared as he settled in. Immediately falling into a deep slumber the second his head hit the pillow.

"Love you too Harry."

**A/N: Aw wasn't that sweet and fluffy. I know, hardly any dance, but I'm extremely tired…not as much as Harry though, but I am, and I really didn't want to write the dance scene. Ooh…that gives me an idea, how about I write a one-shot to go with First Date and First Movie titled First Dance. What do you think? Would it be a hit, or what? **

**Anyways, reviews are ideal. Expect the next update very soon, I'm feeling generous and I want to finish this, it will be one more story off my to-do list. **

**Love you all! **

**Laynie xox**

**Spread the Crack! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm killing myself knowing this is going to be over soon, but perhaps I'll write a sequel and do it on their life after the epilogue, what do you think? Personally, I think I will.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

**Chapter 14: The end is near! **

_**One Year Later: Seventh Year**_

They were finished. Their seventh year went by quickly, in which Draco and Harry were happier than ever, Harry was due for a baby in seventh months! They had just found out about him being pregnant a few weeks ago. The second Draco found out about their baby, he wouldn't let Harry leave the room; he wouldn't even let him walk! Harry was in absolute heaven; Draco was treating him like a princess…erm…prince… Now it found the two love birds, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise all sitting in a compartment, done school. For good… Draco grinned. "I can't wait till you see the house Harry, I know you'll love it!"

"How did you even manage to find a house my Dragon?"

"Well…whenever I said I was going to study…I actually was house hunting, with the help of Severus and my mother." Narcissa had been extremely excited upon finding out about Harry and Draco and she constantly was sending Harry letters and visiting. She really was very nice. "I can't wait till you see it love! It has a huge backyard for the children and trees galore! And our bedroom…" He then reduced his talking to a whisper. All the friends trying to hear, but the second they saw the blush appear on Harry's face and his grin go wide, they decided they didn't want to know about their bedroom.

"I think I'm going to love it Dragon!" Harry declared, snuggling into Draco more. "Oh! I almost forgot! Dragon, your mother and I have been planning for the wedding, and we decided we want it in July!"

"July?"

"Yep, because July is warm and it won't rain and…and…and…"

Draco chuckled. "I understand, I think it's a perfect date, have we found what date we want it on?"

"The middle of July."

"Sounds perfect, have you made the invitations yet?"

"Most of them, we just have to start sending them out."

"Hmm, have you picked the flowers, and their arrangements?"

"Of course silly! We've done everything except prepare everything in the backyard of Malfoy Manor, but that's going to have to wait…"

Ron was sitting thinking intently. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Have you figured out who's going to where the dress yet?"

Everyone looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Ron! We're not wearing dresses! We're wearing ceremonial robes!" Harry started giggling again. "Merlin, I forgot how stupid you can be!"

Ron had to laugh. "I guess that was kind of dumb…"

Hermione patted his arm. "It's okay Ron, I still love you."

This made Harry giggle more. "Anyways. I have the robes picked, I have the flowers, I have the location, I have the invitations, I have the food…I have everything! It's going to be the best!"

Draco smiled. "I love you." He declared. Harry's face brightened with happiness. Draco always randomly would tell him he loved him, but it never failed to make his heart flutter.

"I love you too Dragon."

Pansy pouted. "Harry, when are we going to get the invitations to the wedding?"

Harry shrugged. "When I send them, don't worry!"

Blaise laughed. "I can't believe it, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are getting married."

"And are soon to be having a baby!" Harry piped in. Hermione giggled.

"Harry that's not for another seven months at the least!"

Harry blushed. "It's still soon to me…"

Draco gave his head a kiss. "Don't worry love, the time will just fly by, soon we'll have a baby."

Harry stuck his tongue out. "See!" He cuddled up in Draco's lap.

Pansy looked to Blaise. "Hey Blaise, are we ever going to get married?"

Blaise's eyes went wide. "Harry! You're filling her with ideas!"

Harry giggled. "So, I was wondering, should I have a bouquet that I throw to all the girls, or not?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I think you should." Pansy agreed.

"Okay, I will then!" He smiled. Draco pouted.

"Hey, what about the garter thing?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll just wear garters I suppose."

This seemed too much for our poor Draco, as he still tended to get overworked when Harry mentioned something particularly hot, and he fainted…with excitement. Harry giggled. "Opps."

**A/N: I just keep making up excuses so this won't finish! Okay, I decided, next chapter is the wedding, then after that, epilogue. Then I'm doing a sequel, no ifs ands or buts, you people are getting a sequel if you like it or not! So, when this finishes, never fear, I'm doing a sequel! I need a name for it though…anyone have any ideas? So, I'm thinking, once I post the last chapter, I'll post the first chapter of the sequel at the same time; I think it's a perfect idea! So give me ideas people, I need a name! **

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boy's Asses! **

**Laynie xox**

**REVIEW! **


	15. Last Chapter

A/N: Okay, I'm just…in love with this story again! I found my muse! What made me love this story from the beginning! How cool is that? So I'm doing the wedding in this chapter, then I'm doing the epilogue where nothing will be given away, then! I'm doing a sequel! How much do you love me right now?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, or the song in this. **

**Chapter 15: Wedding Bells are Ringing **

Harry adored his time at the Manor. Lucius was being an absolute sweetheart, and Narcissa was like a mother. Draco told Harry they'd move into their house after the wedding and he'd get to see it then. This angered the Vampire Angel to no end, but Draco assured him it would be better if he waited. He wanted it to be a surprise. Harry liked waking up early, him and Narcissa would have breakfast together, and then they'd go out to the gardens and have tea, while discussing the wedding.

This morning though, Harry decided he wanted to sleep in a bit and cuddle with his fiancé. He snuggled even more in the covers and Draco. Draco of course, never let Harry go at all when they slept, his arms were holding Harry against him. Harry giggled; the one time he wants to stay in bed and Draco doesn't feel like waking up. His main reason for staying in bed was so they could lie together and cuddle, but be awake! He poked Draco in the side, attempting to rouse him into consciousness. "_Dragon!" _He whined, poking a bit harder. Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry…love, what are you doing still in bed?"

Harry pouted. "Well, I wanted to spend time in bed with you this morning…but you wouldn't wake up…"

Draco chuckled. "You can't expect me to be awake this early, but now I am…so what did you have in mind?" He asked, rather mischievously.

Harry's mouth made a little 'o' "Dragon! Quit thinking dirty, I didn't mean it like that. I want to cuddle."

Draco laughed. "I know, I was only winding you up a bit." He burrowed his face in Harry's hair, smelling the wonderful scent of strawberries. Harry giggled and snuggled closer to his Dragon. Draco moved his head down to Harry's neck, blowing in his ear and kissing his neck, growling. Harry burst into laughter.

"Draco! Stop it! That…that…that…tickles!" He managed in between uncontrollable laughter.

Draco smirked and lifted his head up. He gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. "Mm, I love you Harry."

Harry purred. "I love you too Dragon."

They spent the rest of the morning cuddling together, eventually, Draco got tired of just cuddling and suggested Harry drink his blood, knowing it always got the little Vampire Angel going and truth be told, himself. Harry agreed, knowing he needed to anyway. Needless to say, Draco's idea worked and when Narcissa came up to their room, checking to see if Harry was feeling okay, she was quite shocked to see Harry and Draco burrowed under the covers…bed clothes strewn galore.

Harry was in absolute hysterics. Him and Draco couldn't see each other this morning. Why? It was tradition of course. Today was their wedding and as the tradition goes, they can't see each other until Harry walks down the isle. Narcissa was trying to calm down the overworked Vampire Angel who was worried about getting ready, his hair, his teeth, his wings…he was having a fit! Then of course he was worried about all the guests arriving on time and if everyone would come! It was all very important. Then of course the reception needed to go perfectly, and the cake better not get ruined or he was going to murder someone! See? He was worried over everything and it wasn't helping Narcissa, Hermione and Pansy get him ready.

Molly and Ginny soon joined the group of girls in getting him ready, as they had just arrived. "Tonks should be coming soon." Molly said, already helping fuss over Harry.

Tonks came running into the room. "Umm…what can I do, I don't want to ruin anything…"

"Do his hair!" Hermione declared. Tonks may have been clumsy, but when it came to doing people's hair, she was as good as it got.

Over on the other side of the manor, things were going just as crazy. Draco was complaining about being away from his soon-to-be husband and hoping everything better be going how Harry had planned it or he was going to kill someone. He wanted everything to be perfect for his Vampire Angel and if one thing was out of place, whoever made the mistake better run and run as far as they can.

"Draco, calm down! If you don't let us get you ready, then Harry will be sad that everything isn't going as planned!" That stopped the Veela in his tracks and soon, they were able to get him ready to be wed.

Harry took a deep breath, this was it, him and Draco were getting married in a matter of seconds. He looked down at the bouquet of roses in his hands; they were red, with the occasional white rose. Sirius stood beside him, smiling. Harry smiled back. "I can't believe my godson is getting married." He whispered. Harry gripped his arm tighter.

"You'll have to visit us." He whispered back.

Sirius nodded. "Of course."

The sound of an elegant piano being played instructed them to start walking down the isle. Sirius had tears in his eyes as they walked down the isle. Harry still barely reached his nose.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry walked up the isle. Harry wore the ceremonial robes of the submissive partner. They were the traditional colour of black, the edges rimmed with emerald green to go with his eyes. The end of the robes trailed along behind him, somewhat like a train on a bride's dress. His hair hung around his face like a black halo, making his pale features and vivid eyes stand out. His lips, perfect and pink were smiling brightly. His cheeks were tinted a pale pink, possibly from make up, or embarrassment. He wore a white shirt underneath his robes, but the submissive wore no tie, that was the dominants role. Harry instead had a small necklace, passed down from the Malfoys to their husband or wife. It was simple, but held a beauty to it. A simple silver chain, with a small crest on it, small diamonds were in a swirl around the pendant, where in the middle it said; Je t'aime, the French equivalent to I love you in English. Harry looked positively beautiful. Harry gave him a tiny shy smile as he stood in front of him.

Draco's robes were rather different. He wore the robes of the dominant. They were black, rimmed with silver. He wore a white shirt and a simple silver tie. His robes didn't trail behind him, but stopped at his ankles. His robes were only buttoned at the stomach, and then opened up again to show his perfect black pants and shoes. Harry and Draco had decided to have their wings out for the wedding, to show that they were soul mates in every sense of the word.

The minister, who happened to be Albus Dumbledore, smiled at them both, lifting up his book and starting the ceremony…

Draco palms were sweaty and his stomach was fluttering with butterflies and he felt as if he was going to throw up his heart at any second it was jumping so fast. He had never been so nervous in his life. His ears were ringing and when he realized it was time for them to say the vows, he was for certain the second he opened his mouth he would puke. He knew the vows he had made by heart, but suddenly he was absolutely dead scared that he had forgotten them, they just wouldn't work in his head properly.

He took a deep breath, looking into the eyes of his mate…his soul mate, the man he was going to be with forever and he knew in that moment, the words would just work… "Harry, from the moment we met, we have been compelled to get near each other, be together. We were once enemies, blaming it on hate. The time we have been together has been the best time of my life. You showed me love, passion and how to care. You taught me how to show my emotions, you showed me life. We are destined to be together, forever. As partners, lovers, soul mates and husbands. I vow to stay with you forever, care for you when you're sick, make you happy when you're sad, just like you've done for me so many times before. I was once in the dark, and you my Vampire Angel, showed me the light."

Harry had tears in his eyes, and he was smiling brightly. Dumbledore sniffed a bit and nodded towards Harry. Harry smiled a bit, swallowing slightly. "Dragon, the bond we share goes beyond soul mates, beyond marriage, beyond lovers. Our love has guided us through ours years together, you're more special to me than I ever thought possible. You have showed me it's possible to love another, you have showed it is possible to be forever happy. When I'm with you, the sun cannot compare to the amount of happiness I feel. You kept me safe when I was in danger, you held me when I was scared, and you made me impossibly overjoyed when I was feeling sad. I vow to stand by you forever, as your husband, your lover, and your soul mate."

Dumbledore wiped his eyes, smiling at the couple before him. "I now pronounce you husband and husband." He turned towards Draco. "You may kiss the angel!" He declared.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close. "I love you…" He whispered before covering his husband's lips softly with his. Harry's arms wound their way up into his hair, holding him and running his hands through the blond locks. The audience clapped, cheering. Many people in the audience had tissues and tears in their eyes. Sirius and Remus were clapping very loudly, holding onto each other, tissues in their hands and eyes red. Harry and Draco's friends were quite teary eyed. Molly and Narcissa were both full-blown crying. Even Lucius looked glassy-eyed. Draco grinned as they pulled away and lifted Harry up into his arm, carrying him bridal style. Harry laughed as they left down the isle; he threw the bouquet after him. All the girls screamed as they ran after it, pushing each other quite roughly. Everyone was standing clapping after the couple. The bouquet went flying over everyone's heads, the girls screamed as they noticed it flying over their heads, Pansy let out a battle cry, jumping after it, she ended up knocking Sirius down trying to get the roses. The bouquet flew over them too and fell into Remus' hands. He stared down at the bouquet.

"Umm…" Pansy screeched.

"NOOOO!"

Sirius burst into laughter and all the girls let out disappointed sighs. "I didn't mean to catch it!" Remus said, trying to defend himself.

Sirius was laughing uncontrollably. "Sure Moony." He stood up, brushing himself off. "So…wanna get married?"

The carriage that Harry and Draco had rode in on their first date was the means of transportation up to the manor, where the real party would be held. The bride's maids and groom's mean would be following in another carriage. Blaise had been picked at the Best Man and Hermione had been picked at the Maid of Honour.

Harry was grinning brightly beside Draco. Him and Draco were cuddling quite close, not wanting to be separated. Harry looked up at his husband. "I love you too." He replied to Draco's saying I love you before the kissed. Draco kissed his forehead. Harry tapped his chin. "Harry Malfoy…not bad…" He smiled even wider. "I love it!"

Draco chuckled. "Good, I was hoping you would."

Harry smirked rather devilishly, making Draco a little wary of what was coming next. Harry's little finger started making circles on Draco's chest. "You know…I still didn't have a chance to drink your blood today…"

Draco grinned.

Hermione sighed and looked around the large ballroom, Draco and Harry still hadn't come from the carriage, I mean, they got there before anyone else, and they still weren't inside. She rolled her eyes and headed outside in search of the newly wedded couple. She stopped at their carriage. "They're probably professing their undying love or something..." She muttered to herself and ripped open the door. She squeaked at the sight that greeted her. "Harry…Draco…"

Harry and Draco were in a rather…intimate embrace. Harry was astride Draco's lap; sucking on his neck quite hungrily and Draco's hand were buried in Harry's robe, out of sight. Three guesses where they were buried in. Harry seemed to be grinding himself on Draco, making the wizard in question make noises that could only be from pleasure. Hermione cleared her throat. Draco turned his head over to here, his eyes cloudy with lust, and his expression that of pleasure. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get out here now you two!" She commanded. Harry ignored her and continued with his meal. Draco eyes rolled to the back of his head as he whimpered and moved his head back farther giving more room. "You two are impossible!" Hermione shouted, closing the carriage door and going back to the manor. They better get to the manor very, very soon.

After the small incident in the carriage, Harry and Draco finally showed up at the party, everyone laughed when they walked in. Making Harry giggle and Draco blush. They walked up to the table reserved for Harry and Draco and the rest of the wedding party. Everyone clapped and cheered as the sat down. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as he announced it was time for the feast. Platters of food appeared on each table and everyone, who was by now rather hungry, reached for the food they wanted. Harry smiled. "Is it going as planned, love?" Draco asked, grabbing Harry and himself a plate of food to share. He held his mate's hand, caressing the knuckles.

"It's going perfectly as planned!" Harry declared excited and started eating some of the food picked. Draco kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad."

As the tradition of weddings entails, each time people would walk up and ring a small bell placed in front of Harry and Draco, they had to get up and share a kiss. Sirius took great joy in disturbing them each time they were in the middle of eating, or romantically feeding each other food or drinks.

Everyone would cheer and clap until they finally stood up and kissed each other.

After about the tenth time of Sirius ringing the bell, Harry grabbed the bell and spelled it away in rage. Everyone burst into laughter with the excuse of Sirius. "NOOOOO!" He screamed. "NOOO FAIR! It's tradition!" Dumbledore laughed at this and transfigured another bell. "WHOO!"

Harry groaned in sadness. "Am I ever going to get to eat?"

Most of the guests were finished eating and ready for the dancing, so Dumbledore took the liberty of moving the tables elsewhere for now, with the help of magic of course. Dumbledore smiled. "Now, if everyone please move off to the side, as it's time for the bride and the groom to share their first dance together."

A slow soft tune started. Draco bowed down in front of Harry, his hand outstretched, ready to be held. Harry smiled, his eyes going teary again and held the hand offered to him. Draco led them to the dance floor slowly, wanting to prolong the moment. Harry put one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other in Draco's hand, Draco held onto his hip lovingly and held his hand softly.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy… _

_I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need… _

Slowly they swayed together, Draco holding Harry close as they spun and glided across the dance floor.

_I'll love you more with every breath. _

_Truly, madly, deeply do._

Harry was close to tears; it really was the perfect song for them. Narcissa had said she would take care of the music with the help of Hermione. He trusted them to make good decisions, and they had.

_I will be strong; I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, _

_A reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah… _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain… _

_I want to bathe with you in a sea… _

_I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me…_

Draco looked into his husband's beautiful emerald eyes. He honestly loved him, more than he ever believed possible.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky… _

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven that makes you want to cry_

_But tears of joy from the pleasure and the certainty… _

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power and lonely hours the tears devour you… _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea, _

_I want to lay like this forever, _

_Until the sky falls down on me… _

They danced like this for the next few minutes of the song. The guests watching, were smiling and some crying slightly at the blatant display of love and affection. When the song and dance ended, everyone clapped and cheered for the couple. Harry jumped into Draco's arms, hugging his mate. Dumbledore smiled. "Well, groom's men and bride's maids, join in!" They all joined in on the next dance, smiling as they danced together.

That danced seemed to be shorter than the last and eventually, it was announced time for the bride to dance with her father, in this case godfather. Sirius smiled as him and Harry spun together on the dance floor, doing twirls and steps. "I'm proud of you Harry." Sirius said, smiling as he led them around the dance floor.

"Thank you Sirius."

The dance lasted till a little before midnight, and they announced then that the cake was going to be cut by the bride and groom. Harry was almost giggling with excitement. The cake was huge and extravagant. It had pure white icing, green and silver icing wound together on the sides and red swirls covered spaces. On the top was a large sugar rose, the petals blooming and large. Little people were put on top and Harry laughed when he saw it was a tiny model of him…in a bride's dress. Hermione and Pansy looked quite suspicious and he had to laugh. Draco and Harry held the large cake knife together, bringing it down onto the cake, cutting out a small piece for them to share. Sirius was holding an unopened bottle of wine; probably planning on popping it open when they fed each other the cake.

Colin Creevey was the photographer for the wedding…of course. He had his camera ready for even more pictures of the enchanted evening. Draco had grabbed a small piece of the cake, ready to feed Harry. Harry giggled, opening his mouth wide, his little fangs visible. Draco smirked and popped the piece of cake into Harry's mouth. Harry grabbed a piece then too, and pushed it into Draco's mouth. Eventually they were trying to outdo the other and feed them more. Everyone was taking pictures of the very happy couple.

The rest of the wedding night was spent dancing and enjoying the night. People enjoyed themselves immensely and at the end of the night, when the sun was close to rising, they bid the bride and groom farewell as the rode of in a large flying carriage to their honeymoon destination.

The honeymoon was planned to last a week, which was going to be spent in the Bahamas, on a secluded island that must have cost Draco a fortune to obtain. He said the getaway was placed in front of a beach and they'd be incredibly close to small town. Harry was overjoyed and made sure that Draco knew exactly how overjoyed he was the second they flew away.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, considering they had magic to get them there, and soon they were carrying their luggage to a large, almost a beach mansion. "It's one of my family's properties…" Draco said sheepishly as he led Harry into the large house. "We come here on vacation occasionally, my mother said we could use it for our honeymoon, as it's very romantic around here this time of year…"

Harry turned towards Draco with a bright smile. "Oh Dragon! It's perfect!" He jumped into the arms of his newly wedded husband. He grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to his lips, kissing him. When they pulled away, Draco was dazed and excited to no end. "Come on Dragon…it's our honeymoon…" That snapped Draco out of his amazement in seconds and he scooped his little Vampire Angel up and ran for the master bedroom.

The night was spent intimately; Draco and Harry spent the entire night together. Wine was shared and they cuddled, kissed and shared their love…

The rest of the week was spent romantically and Harry was absolutely thrilled when Draco bought him jewellery, saying every good Malfoy spouse, man or woman always had jewellery from his or her beloved. Harry was no exception. Harry adored looking at his wedding ring Draco had picked, it was white gold and filled with diamonds, sapphires and emeralds. They swirled together, making a beautiful design. On the inside, carved into the ring was _Je t'aime. _Draco said French was very important with his family and the natural Veela language was French. It had only seemed right. Much too soon for them, they found their honeymoon over and they were heading home. Harry was extremely excited however, they were going to move into their own house the very same day, and he'd get to see the house he has been dying to see all day.

"Perhaps one day we'll live in Malfoy Manor, but for the time being, I want to raise our children inside our own house." Harry had found was he said so sweet, he demanded they stay a few hours longer on the island…

As they neared home once again, Harry had been told to wear a blindfold, so the house would be more of a surprise. "We're very close, love." Draco told him, he pouted, wanting to see the home in which they would be living in.

"All of our furniture has already been moved there and I took the liberty of having our clothes brought there."

Harry grinned. "You thought of everything my Dragon."

Draco caressed his face lovingly. "For you."

Harry soon felt the carriage landing and getting lifted up into Draco's arms. He giggled. "Dragon! I can walk you know!"

"I know, but you're not going to be walking very much, as long as I can help it. You're going to be resting a lot now, you're going to be having a baby!"

Harry grinned, not at all complaining about the terms of him being pregnant. Why should he? If Draco cared for him that much why stop him? "We're walking through the door, love." Draco said simply the sound of a door opening. He set Harry down on the ground, still holding onto him. Slowly he lifted the blindfold. Harry gasped when he saw the house. For one, it was absolutely beautiful; it was new, fresh and almost like a fairy tale. It already had decorations and furniture, and that was only the entryway. Draco grinned. "Come, let me show you the rest of the house."

They went through each room, one more beautiful than the next! It was elegant and refined…almost like Draco himself. It had the loveliest wood furniture. The walls were pure white, or an equally soft, calm colour. He could understand why Draco chose this house. They entered what Harry believed was the dining room and the sight that met him made him squeal with delight. Their friends were all standing there waiting for them.

"WELCOME HOME HARRY AND DRACO!" They all shouted together, clapping and whistling. Hugging the couple. Harry heard many people saying; I'm glad you're back! Or, we missed you! His eyes filled with tears of happiness and he joined all his friends, sharing with them the wonderful time he had while gone, pointedly leaving out their bedroom escapades.

Blaise and Ron walked over to Draco while Harry gushed about how sweet Draco was while on their honeymoon to the girls. Blaise smiled at his friend. "So I take you had a good time?"

"It was…magnificent."

**A/N: While writing this, I went overboard and made them walk into the house, damn it. So, no epilogue, this is the last chapter! I hope it was good enough for you all. Now go read the first chapter of the sequel! I'm putting that out too! Yay! So, I'm naming it Endless Love for now, good enough? I rather like it. So, go read the first chapter of the sequel and review. Ooh, and since this is the last chapter, leave me a lot of nice reviews, okay? I love this story, and I want to finish it with a lot of reviews. :D**

**Hugs, Kitties and Draco better have spread Harry's crack during that honeymoon or poor Harry! **

**Laynie xox**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
